Two Many Superpowers
by Goddess of the Gods
Summary: “You either die a hero or you live long enough to see yourself become the villain.” Cold War's effect on America's psyche and his and Russia's relationship as well as the rest of the world. PLEASE REVIEW!
1. Prologue

Summary: Documenting events and effects of the Cold War on Russia and America. This also follows the transformation of America from the innocent naive hero to a man rivaling Russia in madness. I wrote this story based around the Dark Knight quote. Plus, who doesn't wanna see a crazed-our America? I know I do!

**Prologue:**

They were bloody mad.

The two of them.

Though no armies had clashed or bombs fired, tensions had never been higher between the two superpowers that arose out of World War II.

The United States of America and Union of Soviet Socialist Republics.

America and Russia.

Each nation tried to overpower the other in every way possible. One would boast, the other would belittle. One would accomplish one thing only to be outdone by the other.

It became so bad that both couldn't be in the same room during the world meetings. They would both attend, but one would stay for the first half while the other wondered around the building. And on the very rare occasions that they had to be together, when one would speak, the other would step out of the room.

Forty-six years this occurred.

When the rest of the world watched, on razor's edge, every single movement made by the superpowers.

The Cold War may have only thought to be between America and Russia, but every decision each nation made affects everyone else in the world.

It could have easily been hell on earth.


	2. No Trust

**Chapter 1**

**A/N: **Crap, I just realized that this meeting took place BEFORE the a-bomb. So this will be the new chapter 1 and the old chapter one will be chapter two. Sorry about the confusion!

1945 - The Yalta Conference

The Allied Powers met to discuss how to divide the spoils of the war. Germany and Italy sat before them, without Japan for obvious reasons. He was occupied fighting off the Allied armies. Currently, Germany is the topic of choice. Some countries want to divide his land according to who had fought the longest or the hardest against the Nazi's. Others saw that as completely ridiculous. Each of the Allied nations (aside from China, who had not attended the meeting for some reason) claimed that all of Germany should go to his country for numerous reasons.

Germany sat in silence as all this went on, hands cupped together in his lap. His future was being decided before him, and he had no say. He would never dare say it, but Ludwig was frightened of what the outcome could be. Italy placed a comforting hand on his friend's shoulder and smiled. No words need be spoken.

After much deliberation, which seemed more like bickering, Alfred stood before the fallen German. Their decision had finally been made. Ludwig sat proud in his chair, fearing the worst.

"Well Ludwig, we've decided not to dissolve you completely." Germany felt a weight being lifted. "But," Suddenly the weight seemed to press even harder. "Your land will be divided, as equally as possible, amongst the four of us. You will undergo critical demilitarization and Denazification. It will be hard, but with our help you'll be back on your feet in no time." Alfred flashed his signature smile at the German, who couldn't help but smile back.

The agreement certainly wasn't as bad as he originally thought it would be. From what he had seen and heard of Alfred helping England and France recover, he knew he was in good hands. All of the parties shook hands and Ludwig and Feliciano were allowed to leave.

But the meeting was far from over.

For the next several hours the Allies discussed what to do with Poland's communist government that had been installed by Russia during the war. Though some of the other nations wished to remove it all together, it was agreed that the government would be reorganized "on a broader democratic basis."

This was a much greater victory for the Motherland than the Allies could have imagined.

Next, The League of Nations, which had been a complete disaster, had to be fixed. America led the discussion on this, as his boss had proposed the idea originally. It was given a new name (that was "way cooler", according to the youngest nation); The United Nations. All of the Allies had been members of the old organization and so transferred their membership to the UN.

Except for Russia.

America, weary of the cold nation, asked his to join. Ivan smiled childishly and agreed. "I would like you to look over all of my 16 Soviet Socialist Republics to allow for their membership as well, da?"

It would be taken into consideration, but only two would be granted Russia's wish.

The meeting adjourned with much accomplished. The others all left in a hurry, saying something about going to inform China of their decisions. America glanced over at Russia, who was packing all of his papers away to return to his frozen lands. Russia had been particularly quiet throughout most of the meeting and that bothered the American. Just what was Ivan up to?

The larger man looked up to meet Alfred's gaze and faked his usual smile. "Can I help you with something, comrade?"

Alfred coughed and shook his head. "Sorry, I was zoning out. Long day, you know?"

"Da, but we accomplished much."

Alfred smiled and looked down at the suitcase in Ivan's hand. "Leaving so soon? The rest of us aren't leaving until the morning."

The Russian walked towards Alfred, who was standing in the doorway. He was easily a head taller than the blond, but that didn't keep Alfred from being smug. He smirked up at the older man. "Well, America, the trip home is very long and my boss wished to return as soon as possible. I cannot go against my boss, da?"

"I suppose not."

"Good. Now, if you will excuse me." Russia walked around the American, slightly bumping into him. Alfred quickly turned around to say something, but his better judgment said not to. Ivan paused just outside the room and looked over his shoulder at the young blond, violet eyes staring into sky blues.

"Oh, by the way Alfred, I would keep an eye on your boss if I was you. He did not look too good during today's meeting." And with that, Ivan walked down the long hallway and out to meet with Stalin.

America was left dumbstruck. "What the hell did he mean by that? He looked perfectly fine to me…"

"Hey, Al!" Someone called from the hallway. He peaked his head outside and saw his boss being wheeled towards him. He knew his boss hated being seen in a wheelchair; thought it made him look weak. But since the others had moved to a different room, he supposed it would be alright. Alfred's spirit quickly picked up as he ran over to meet his boss halfway. "FRD! How ya doing?"

His boss laughed. "Fine Al, just fine. Hey, how about we head home early? There's no reason to stay an extra night. Besides, we still need to figure out what we should do with Japan. He's very stubborn." The aid behind the president smiled to her personified country. Alfred looked down at his boss and raised an eyebrow.

"Sure, I don't mind! I'm in the mood for a hamburger anyway."

Again, the man in the wheelchair chuckled. "You're always in the mood for a hamburger."

"Heck yea!"

Roosevelt ushered for his aid to take him back to the presidential limo so they could hurry to the airport.

On the plane ride aboard Air Force One, Alfred was mesmerized by the sky. His thoughts flew around in his head as he watched the clouds dance by him. There had to be another reason for their leaving early. Sure, Japan still needed to be dealt with, but shouldn't that be discussed with the other Allies? Then his thought shifted back what Russia had said to him.

"_I would keep an eye on your boss if I was you. He did not look too good during today's meeting."_

Maybe Roosevelt _was_ feeling ill, but how the heck did Russia know that?

Russia was probably planning something. This worried the young nation greatly.

The ride home was quite, not filled with Alfred's usually cheerful voice speaking of victory and hamburgers.

The American felt no victory, only anticipation of what was to come. He could only imagine.

---

Two months after the The Yalta Conference, Franklin D. Roosevelt Passed away due to a stroke.

Alfred knew he could never trust the Russian again.


	3. Victory Short Lived

**Chapter 2**

1945 – The war has officially ended.

America is not proud of how it had all occurred, but he knew that there could have been no other way. After the dropping of the atomic bombs, the world was a different place. No one had ever seen weapons of that magnitude, and many countries felt that America wasn't responsible enough to handle them. Other's however, looked at the bombs in awe. They had seen what destructive power they held, and had wanted it for themselves.

Russia was one of those nations who had a particular interest in the A-bomb.

"Alfred, may I speak with you?" Arthur held a rolled up document in his hand. Alfred raised an eyebrow and nodded. "Sure Arthur, what's up?"

"Well remember that conference we had last week?" Arthur clenched the paper tightly.

"The one with our bosses? Sure I do. What about it?"

I think Russia's up to something. I think he's been planning something behind out backs." The English gentleman handed his former colony the document. "My boss discovered this on a recent trip to visit Stalin. I'm not to sure about what it says, but the sketches are enough to cause worry."

Alfred unraveled the paper and gasped slightly. There were many notes scribbled along the paper's edge in the jumbled mess Russia called a language. America wasn't concerned with that at the moment. He would figure out exactly what it all meant later. For now, there was one thing that caught his eye. At the center of it all was what caused eyes to widen. There was what appeared to be a drawing of a bomb. His bomb. An Atomic Bomb, there was no way it could be anything less, not after what was displayed at Hiroshima and Nagasaki. There lay every detail to create another one of those demonic bombs. The labor of his scientists had been stolen by Russia's cold fingers.

America felt his heart drop. He quickly rolled up the paper and tucked it inside his trademark bomber jacket.

"Did you show this to anyone else?" Alfred's voice was laced with uncharacteristic seriousness. His face scrunched up slightly behind his glasses.

Arthur noticed this and was a little distraught, thought showed no sign of this. "Of coarse not. This is precious information."

"Good. Do not mention this to the others. I don't want them getting involved." Alfred quickly turned on his heel and hastily walked towards the nearest door.

Arthur didn't even have enough time to react until he was halfway gone. "Wait, Alfred! Where are you going?"

"To go talk to Russia about this!"

England sighed and crossed his arms. This wouldn't end well, he just knew it. "What other horrors could we be forced to go through next?"

Alfred left the UN building so quickly that no one in the nearby halls adjacent to the front door noticed him leave. With fire in his eyes and the spirit of Lady Liberty herself, Alfred was determined to get to the bottom of this. Where had Russia gotten the plans? Were there spies within his own country? Impossible. There was no way. America figured he would figure out the 'where' half later. What concerned him the more, was the 'why'. Why did Russia feel the need to make atomic bombs? Had he not seen the total destruction they leave behind? From what he had heard, Kiku was covered in third degree burns and barely breathing and his people were mutated and deformed.

"I can't let him build anymore of those weapons from hell. God, why did I even use them in the first place?!" Alfred screamed at himself as he passed in the yard, waiting for his limo to arrive. He stopped dead in his tracks. Suddenly, it hit him.

He, America, had used the bombs for warfare. Now that the war was over, Russia had no use for them.

Sky blue eyes widened behind Texas.

'Unless he wished to create his own war.' He thought. Against who, Alfred was afraid to know. The world was completely destroyed by the second World War. None of the other nations could live through another war…

Except Russia and himself.

Reality struck a chord and it left a horrible note banging against his eardrums.

From a second story window, the bulky Russian watched the younger nation with a sly grin.

"He knows...Fantastic." His smile was one the Cheshire cat would be proud of.

As Alfred's limo finally arrived, Ivan left the window's view.


	4. The Boy Grows

**Chapter 3**

1946 - 1949

The early warnings

America was punching himself, or rather, his new boss.

"How could he tell Stalin about our nuclear weapons?!"

Even thought the war had ended and the a-bombs had long since been dropped, Alfred was still wondering how Russia had gotten the plans to build the powerful weapon. He was always a little skeptical of the giant nation, and now he had reason. If, no, _when_ Russia developed his own bombs, it would spell disaster for the entire world. Alfred could just taste the bitterness of what was to come on the tip of his tongue.

Over the next year or so, the Allies focus on rebuilding war torn Europe. China is too busy with a civil war between the communists and nationalist to help, though. Russia is unusually quiet for the first half of 1946. America is worried by this, unsure of what the Soviets are planning. However, he is too busy dealing with the Philippines and their desire for independence and the thousands of other tasks he has taken since the war ended. Alfred feels himself being taken over by his work load, but at least it gets his mind off of the future.

Early on in the year, England's boss warned that an 'iron curtain' was descending over Europe. After speaking with his own boss, Alfred figured it pretty much meant Europe was being split in two; ideologically wise, between Russia and himself.

That was not good.

America knew that the nations of Europe were only taking sides to help rebuild themselves, but who in their right mind would prefer Communism to Democracy? Being democratic was obviously the right choice. 'He must be forcing the weaker nations to join him!' Alfred thought to himself. Sure, he may had been a little paranoid, but what other explanation was there?

This communism thing was spreading like the common cold. It needed to stop.

---

The Truman Doctrine.

It stated that the United States will remain committed to 'contain' further Communist expansion.

Damn right he was.

When would Russia be satisfied with spreading his corrupt government around the world?

It would only be a matter of time before Russia would be crazy enough to try to force Alfred to convert. _That_ would be the day.

That would be the day that Alfred would fear.

Alfred was so tired. He was helping everybody, from those still ravished from World War two to countries like Korea and Greece and Turkey fighting their own wars. Sure, he was the hero, but he couldn't possible save the _whole_ world, can he?

Russia already had eight countries under communist rule and China was almost certain to join him. Alfred couldn't understand it.

At least he had some friends who resisted Russia's power. They formed NATO.

---

Alfred was over at Arthur's house. The scars of war had almost been erased, thanks to his help. America held tightly onto his large cup o' joe. He had little sleep lately and felt like he was getting a cold. Arthur had rejected to his coming in his condition, but the young blond was stubborn as usual. The Englishmen knew that Alfred had been so busy caring for other that he had very little time to look over himself. When he found out that his former colony has spent almost thirteen billion dollars to help rebuild Europe, he didn't know whether to cry from joy or his stupidity, especially since some of that money had gone to help him.

"Al, are you sure you don't want some tea? It could nip that cold in the bud before it even surfaces." Arthur had a genuine look of concern on his face.

The American shook his head and took a sip of his coffee. "Nah, I'll let it run its coarse. Besides, it shouldn't be too long before everyone's back on their feet again."

They sat in silence for a while after that. The only sound was the light pitter-patter of the drizzling London rain. It was soothing to Alfred's ears. Soothing, that was something he hadn't felt in a long time.

"Hey England." Arthur was caught off guard by the use of his official name. "What do you think I should do about Russia. I mean, he's spreading communism like butter all over Europe. I feel like I should do something, especially since he had the plans and all, but I just don't know what to do. He's not the type of guy you can have a peaceful discussion with, you know?" A little chuckle finished his sentence.

Arthur leaned back in his chair and sighed. "Yes, I suppose Russia has been getting out of hand lately. Hopefully, once he sees all of the nations that have become a part of NATO, he will cease all of this tomfoolery."

The young blond laughed, Nantucket bobbing up and down with his motions. "You said tomfoolery! Man, you are _so_ British."

He received a glare and a chuckle. "Well I certainly would hope so. I wouldn't want to be confused with you and your lovely southern accent."

"Hey!"

Laughter filled the room as the sound danced with the raindrops against the roof. He needed this, he really did. Alfred had been so caught up in too many serious things that he had no time for laughter; for fun.

Yes, he had certainly changed since the war had ended, but it was good to know that his old self had survived.


	5. Paranoia

**Chapter 4**

The Red Scare

He couldn't believe it.

Spies_, Soviet spies_, had infiltrated his country.

It was bad enough that Russia's actions in Europe frightened his people, but _this_. This was impossible.

This was happening.

Alfred sat in the Oval Office. His boss had gone out to lunch and he needed some time to himself. He told the secretary that, unless the world was ending, not to bother him. How ironic.

He sat in one of the brown leather chairs with his knees pressed to his chest, his head resting snug on top. Texas had been placed on a nearby table, alongside a list of suspected spies. Some names on the list he had recognized as actors from some of his favorite films. The propaganda was everywhere. Cartoons, films, poster, radio, TV – it all showed communists in a negative light (which was very easy to do) and further scared the people. It wasn't just communists anymore. Socialists and Social Democrats were to be feared as well. Anything foreign or un-American was to be feared. These foreign ideologies were the enemy and the fear of a communist invasion became a reoccurring theme in movies, as well as Alfred's nightmares.

_Alfred was still sitting in the Oval Office, reading through some of the bills that his boss was about to pass. Even thought it was mid morning, the sky outside said otherwise. Washington D.C was right in the center of a horrible storm. It had been raining for days and there seemed to no end in sight. Thunder echoed throughout the White House and lightning would occasionally brighten the room for a few seconds before dimming back to darkness. The power had gone out no more than thirty minutes and the president had been moved to a save location, just to be careful. No power meant no communication. The secret service didn't want to take any risks._

_So the personified America sat alone in the office, thumbing through anything he could find to pass the time before he could go back to listening to the radio. Alfred felt a shiver creep up his spine. He glanced up at the large window before him, thinking it had blown open. When he saw it was still closed, he shrugged and continued to look for something to entertain him._

_"Why hello there comrade."_

_The blonde looked up, feeling the presence of someone behind him. He didn't have to turn around to know who it was. "Ivan…what are you doing here?"_

_"I cannot pay a visit to a fellow king?" The large Russian didn't move at all._

_Neither did the American. "I'm not a king and neither are you. Get out Russia, you're not welcome here."_

_Ivan pouted to the back of Alfred's head. "It may be true that you are no king, but do not create lies about me, my dear America."_

_Puzzled, Alfred turned around. He immediately felt something cold being forced against his head._

_A gun. His eyes widened._

_"What the hell is this Russia?! You dare come to_ my _home to try to_ kill _me? You're even dumber than I thought."_

_The gun slightly shook against his head as Russia let out a hearty laugh. "Ah, very good America. But you see, I did not come here to_ try_, I came here to do."_

_Alfred F. Jones glared up at the man who returned the favor. It would be the last time those sky blue eyes would be open as the gun went off._

"AHH!"

The door slammed shut as America was awakened from his hellish nightmare. He had fallen asleep, still with his knees against his chest. He rubbed his eyes and took deep breaths to try to calm himself. His eyes were wet. He looked down at his knees and saw his jeans were slightly darkened.

He had been crying.

He tried to compose himself as quickly as he could before his boss walked over. "Alfred, are you alright? You nearly scared the bejesus out of me when I walked in here."

The blonde rubbed his head sheepishly. "Heh, sorry about that. I had one heck of a nightmare."

"You'll have to tell me later. But right now, I need you to help me look over these bills." The president walked over to the huge oak desk and took a seat. He ushered for Alfred to join him.

The American nodded and sat down before his boss, his mind still trying to put together his dream. It could very well be a premonition of what was to come and that certainly wouldn't help him sleep. He would discuss it with his boss later. Maybe he knew what it all meant. Whatever it was, though, it bothered Alfred throughout the rest of the stormy week.

"You're a fucking communist!" Alfred yelled at the television screen. A movie had just come on that featured one of his favorite actors who was convicted of being a communist.

He angrily shut off the box and went to get a cola. Why was everyone a communist now? Could he not trust anyone anymore?! It seemed the answer to that question was yes.

There had been a few world meetings since this whole 'red scare' this began and America could hardly stay composed through them. Whenever a nation would even mention something that was 'un-American' Alfred would flip. He would call them a traitor and a communist and throw cuss words at them. One meeting in particular would be very hard to erase from memory.

---

The meeting was about to begin as all of the nations took their seats. America, as usual, was going to lead the discussion, on what no one could remember. Russia did not sit down, rather, walked right next to the American. Alfred glanced over, hoping his eyes would push him away before his hands did.

"Excuse me everyone, but I have an important announcement I'd like to make." The room fell silent and all eyes were on Russia, scanning for any clues as to what he might say.

Ivan gave his childish smile that only served to piss Alfred off. Everyone knew it was fake, so why did he continue to use it?

"I would like to warn you all that I have successfully created and tested my own atomic bomb." He turned his smile towards the American next to him. "You are no longer alone, comrade."

Alfred felt as if his heart had stopped beating. This was the worse this that could have happened. Not, it was beyond worse. He knew it was a matter of time, but he had always hoped that Russia would never be successful at building a nuclear weapon. His pupils dilated the fear within them hidden by a glare on his glasses.

The room was silent, save for a few gasps. From the corner of his eye, Alfred saw Kiku's face go pale and look to the floor. It was enough to make him sick. Suddenly, Alfred lost it.

"Are you fucking kidding me?! Didn't you see how dangerous they are? Why would you even try to recreate something so deadly?!"

Russia remained cool and collected as he stared down at the angry American. "Shouldn't you be asking yourself that question? Why did your people create it in the first place? My people simply wish to feel safe from your threat."

Alfred resisted the urge to punch him in the jaw by clenching his fist. Nearby, Arthur saw how restless his former colony was becoming. 'Don't do anything stupid Alfred…'

"_My_ threat?! I'm not the one forcing countries to follow my way of government and creating nuclear weapons behind our backs!"

"Are you so sure of that, Alfred? You and I are mirror images," Ivan smirked and placed his large had on the smaller nation's shoulder. "I am you and you are me. The line that divides us is blurring, little one."

That was it.

Before anyone could react, Alfred pulled out a gun that was tucked inside his bomber jacket. Ivan had followed the American's action and also revealed a gun that was hidden on his person.

In less than a second they each had their gun pointed at the other's head.

The world reacted by pointing their own weapons at the pair.

Russia smirked. America smirked.

"Are you two trying to kill us all?! What the hell is wrong with…?" Arthur was cut off by the American.

"This doesn't involve you Arthur! Nor the rest of you!" His eyes never leaving the man's before him.

Violet eyes pierced through blue and blue pierced right back. The Russian chuckled, moving the gun against Alfred's forehead, just like in his dream. "Now do you see, America? Do you see how alike we are? You threaten to kill me just as I threaten to kill you. Imaging the war between us, Alfred. Image the destruction our madness would leave behind."

"ENOUGH!" Alfred forced the gun against the Russian's head as hard as he could. "Your bullshit ends here. If you so much as cough without my knowing, I'll kill you. Do you understand?!"

The other nations still had their weapons aimed at the two men, but still had no intention to fire. They knew that if anyone got between the two, there was a good chance that feuding nations would attack them.

Ivan and Alfred did not attend any meeting afterwards.


	6. No Beauty In The Breakdown

**Chapter 5:**

The beginning of the Korean War

Russia had added yet another country to his communist arsenal. China, or rather, the People's Republic of China now.

America refused to acknowledge him as a nation. He just couldn't. It was bad enough that a former ally had betrayed him, but to have _two_ of them? At this rate, Alfred wouldn't be surprised if Arthur joined the communists too. Nothing could possibly surprise him anymore.

After hearing the news that Russia was officially building atomic bombs, Truman approved for the development of another bomb; the Hydrogen bomb.

Alfred and he had sat down with some of the top scientists in the country to discuss this new weapon. The man had gone on and on about isotopes and fission and a bunch of big word that only served to confuse the young nation. However, he understood the basic elements.

The H-bomb would by just as powerful, if not greater than, the atomic bomb he had used of Japan.

He shivered. His blood ran cold.

After the scientists had left, Al spoke privately with his boss about the matter.

"Do you really think it's such a good idea to be developing more nuclear weapons? They're the cause of all of our problems right now." The blond leaned forward in his chair and rested his head on his fist.

Truman sighed and took a sip of water that was placed on his desk earlier. It had not been touched since it was delivered and a ring of condensation had formed on the table when he lifted it up. "I understand where you're coming from Al, I really do. I would love to destroy all those god-forsaken weapons and wash our hands clean of this awful mess, but I just can't." He placed the glass back down and looked his country straight in the eye.

"It's an arms race, Alfred. Russia will only continue to build more atomic bombs. We need to be prepared for that. For every bomb they build, we must produce a dozen more."

America looked at his shoes. Every word his boss said was true, but he dare not admit it, at least not to himself. Now that Russia was confident that he could create those damned bombs, he would continue to build them until he died. It was only fair that he do the same.

"_My people simply wish to feel safe from your threat."_

He shook his head. No, he wasn't going to think like that. Like _him_. He wasn't anything like that communist bastard! He was America, damnit! Leader of the free world and defender of justice and freedom everywhere. Russia was trying to corrupt the world with his way of government, destroying all of the progress that he had made. Yes, Russia was evil and he was good.

Ivan was the villain and Alfred was the hero in this twisted tale.

Alfred suddenly rose from his seat. He needed to clear his head. Maybe a nice warm bath would do the trick.

"One more thing before you leave Al." Truman ushered from him to sit again. He couldn't imagine what else his boss needed to tell him. It very well couldn't be very important if he had almost forgotten about it, but the seriousness that blanketed the president's face said otherwise.

"Alfred, earlier today I received word of some military movement over in Asia."

"China?" It had to be that traitor; trying to demonstrate his worth to Ivan.

"No, Korea."

Well, that certainly threw him for a loop. "Korea? Whose side is he on?"

"No one's really. It appears that the northern half of the country invaded the south. We're still not sure of the reason."

Alfred sighed. "We're gonna have to intervene aren't we?"

The president nodded. "There will be a UN meeting tomorrow to discuss whether we will send troops to aid South Korea, though I feel the idea will be received with little opposition."

Understanding, Alfred nodded and stood again. He excused himself, this time without interruption, and left to go take his bath. The walk to the bathroom seemed longer as thoughts of Russia clouded his mind. Once there, the American ran the hot water and started to undress. As he did so, his hand brushed against the scar that Kiku had given him on his upper thigh. 'If he didn't attack me, I wouldn't have been dragged into that stupid war. I wouldn't have created that damned weapon...' Alfred quickly removed the rest of his clothing and started to descend into the steaming bath water. He couldn't be blaming others for his mistakes. Hero's didn't do that. Only cowards.

At first, the water was almost scudding, but he continued through the pain. Besides, it allowed him to focus only on the water as it seared through his skin and right to his bones. It was relaxing and, once comfortably in the bath, Alfred closed his eyes. He let the warm water embrace him like a mother's hug. He unconsciously returned to the last world meeting he had attended.

"_The line that divides us is blurring, little one."_

"_Imaging the war between us, Alfred. Image the destruction our madness would leave behind."_

Alfred tightened his hand into a fist. The Russian was getting to him. He knew that was exactly what he wanted too, but he just couldn't shake him from his thoughts and neither could his people. America knew his people grew frightened with each passing day. Paranoia spread across his lands like the plague and it wasn't long before the blond was feeling the effects on himself.

He hadn't spoken to any of the other countries since the meeting. He didn't know if he did this out of worry; wanting to keep them out of his problem, or out of fear that they could be his enemy as well. Alfred wanted to tell himself that he chose to remain isolated to protect the others, but he knew very well that deep down, he only did it for himself. For the fear that swarmed around in his head.

America had heard several theories that were buzzing about on the news. Some believed that there were many more Soviet spies that originally believed, others feared the Russians had already taken over the government and used the politicians as puppets to keep them from being detected. Heh, that one made him chuckle. One theory, however, frightened Alfred more than anything else.

A complete government takeover by the Red army.

For centuries after his independence, America believed himself to be impregnable. That no one could possible attack him on _his_ land. That is, until Japan did the impossible. That could have very well explained why Alfred was so affected by the attack on Pearl Harbor. Someone had managed to attack him. A battle had been fought on his soil, something that hadn't been done since the Civil War. It made America aware of just how vulnerable he was. He was a sitting duck that any enemy aircraft could easily bomb. They could destroy Washington in seconds, effectively killing him. Sure, it wasn't the mainland, but it was still _his_ land.

And it certainly didn't help his paranoia that Russia was so close to him. Hell, he could practically see the larger country from Alaska. If Japan, a nation on the other side of the world, could harm him, then Russia was just a doorstep away from knocking on his front door, certainly not asking for a cup of sugar.

Alfred dunked his head under the water. After a few seconds, he felt his lungs cringe at the lake of air, but yet he remained. He needed to stop thinking so negatively. He was just as close to Russia and could do the same things he imagined Ivan doing to him.

But somehow imagining Russia overthrowing his government was hard to remove from his mind.

Ivan could wipe out all that he stood for. His democracy was his life. He couldn't image running under any other form of government, let along communism.

The American suddenly burst out from the water, gasping for precious, precious air. He decided that the bath hadn't done anything to clear his mind and pulled the plug. He continued to sit as he watched the water spiral down the drain. The cold air hit him like a ton of bricks. He quickly grabbed a towel and wrapped it around his hips, hiding his scar. He grabbed another one and rubbed his hair dry as we walked back to his room. He passed several powerful people, whom he exchanged nods of acknowledgement with. Once in the safety of his own room, Alfred closed and locked the door. "They're all fucking communists." He murmured to himself. Alfred knew he couldn't trust anyone anymore, even the superiors in his own government. He changed into some loose clothes and laid down on his bed, letting sleep take hold of him. Unwanted dreams of Russia again plagued his mind.

---

As predicted, the United Nations agreed to aid South Korea just two days after the invasion from the North.

Not far from America, Russia learned of the UN's decision. "So they continue to meddle in other's affairs. America should have learned by now that I will not just sit idly by as he claims glory."

Russia was in one of the meeting rooms in his boss's house. Across the table sat the newly inducted China. He had met with Russia to figure out what to do with the Asian man's brother. China hated to see his young sibling fighting and wished to help. He, too, had heard of the help that would soon assist the south.

"What are you thinking Russia? Will you help?" It was more of a plea than a question.

Ivan crossed his legs under the table and leaned forward on the oak top. "We will demonstrate to America just how powerful we are. I will help your brother's northern side, so long as they follow your lead and become communist." His violet eyes slimmed as he smiled.

The eldest nation nodded. If there was one thing to like about Korea, it was how devoted to China he was. Yao knew that it would be easy to convert him.

"Good." Russia held his smile. China believed that truly cared about Korea's welfare, but Ivan could truly care less. This would be a means to an end, another conflict of power between himself and America. Russia knew how fragile America's mental state was. This would be the final straw that would break the blonds' psyche. He could finally see the world's hero on his knees as he admitted defeat to the larger nation. His smile widened.

"We will give the United Nations false hope. We will let them have their fun for a few days, and once they think that they have won, we will invade."


	7. A Hidden Meaning and Betrayal

**A/N:** Thanks for all the support guys! Whew! These chapters just keep getting longer and longer!

**Chapter 6 **

1950-1953

The Korean War

It wasn't long before UN forces landed in Korea, helping to reclaim the southern capital of Seoul from the northern invaders. They managed to push them back and, in a few months, they passed the 38th parallel into North Korea. It looked like the conflict would be over soon.

Until China stepped in. With 300,000 soldiers. This forced the UN troops further back from the northern capital. When they tried to retaliate again a month after, China returned with a force 500,000 strong.

America was pissed, to say the least. He really didn't want to be wasting all his time on this petty 'civil war' when he had bigger things to deal with. He was wasting money he could be using to improve his national security or funding his weapons program, which he had grown rather fond of .

Apparently, some of the other countries in the UN felt the same. Alfred was forced to attend a United Nations meeting. It would be his very first one.

At the meeting, the other nations were nervous having the unstable American there. By now, it was a well known fact that he had lost his mind, becoming obsessed with defeating Russia and his communism, even thought Ivan had stayed relatively subdued lately.

The young blond looked around the room as his boss spoke, leading the meeting in his place. He made no eye contact with anyone as he looked at the familiar yet distant faces of his former friends.

'_They all hate me.'_

Suddenly his eyes fell upon his old father-figure, England. He was concentrating on Truman's speech, his furry eyebrows scrunched together in thought. Alfred didn't take his eyes off of him. Through everything that had happened since the end of the Second World War, Arthur had been right at his side, helping him along. Thought as of late, it had been quite a long time since the two saw each other.

The meeting dragged on. Eventually, it was decided that they would continue to help South Korea even after China intervened. America sighed. He knew it. Did they really need to waste his time deciding a fact?

Afterwards, many of the world leaders went out to lunch. Some of the Nations did the same and Alfred wanted to see if Arthur would join him. He eventually found the Englishman still sitting in the conference room he was looking down in his lap. America was a little nervous about entering the room, but he decided against it.

"Hey England. Haven't see you in a while. How've ya been?"

He looked up. "Oh hello Alfred." His emerald eyes glanced back down before gazing into baby blues. "I'm been fine. How have you been holding up?" He wondered if the younger nation would understand what he had meant by the question.

Alfred gave a puzzled look before sitting down next to the older man. "Well I managed to make it here, didn't I?" Arthur could see signs of his old trademark smile creep up on his lips.

"True, but otherwise how are you? You aren't letting Russia get to you now, are you?"

Any trace of a smile faded from America's face. How did Arthur know that? That Russia was haunting his dreams and plaguing his thoughts? He glared at the older nation. "Who told you? Was it a communist spy that invaded my land? One of my own government officials?" There was a seriousness to America's face that made England feel uneasy.

"No America, not at all. I just assumed-"

"Don't lie to me England! I've had enough of people and there lies."

Arthur blinked. "I'm not lying, Alfred, I'm concerned for your health, for your safety. Don't you think you're taking this whole 'communist paranoia' thing too far? You know just as well as I do that no one can infiltrate your government." He was lying, but he needed to do something to calm the young man down.

Alfred's eyes intensified behind Texas. "I used to think that, until I found those damned soviet spies! God knows how much information they relayed back to Russia!"

They sat in silence.

"Alfred, I need you to know something."

The American gave a questioned look, yet it was easy to tell that he was still upset. This probably wasn't the best time to tell him, but it needed to be done before he found out from someone else.

"Alfred, I'm-"

"England!" Arthur's boss had returned from lunch early. "We must hurry back, Arthur. Something's come up in parliament. Let's go." He nodded and stood up. "Sorry to leave in such a rush, Alfred, but duty calls. Goodbye." The two Englishmen left, leaving behind a confused and angered America.

He sat in the conference just as England had, his eyes drifting to the floor. Whatever England had wanted to tell him couldn't be very important or else he would have told him before he hurried off. Alfred chuckled. It had almost sounded like Arthur was going to tell him that he was now communist. But that wouldn't surprise him. Certainly not anymore.

Alfred continued to sit alone until his boss had returned from lunch a little over half an hour after England had left. During that time, America's mind had managed to be blank. There were no thoughts of Russia, or communists or Arthur. Nothing. It was nice to be able to not feel the weight of the world on your shoulders, even if it was for only thirty minutes.

After the re-invasion of South Korea, the UN forces managed to reclaim Seoul again, this time from the Chinese. Fighting continued between the two sides and men continued to lose their lives, all in the fight against the spread of communism.

It took over a year and a half for reality to strike America. China's aid to the north was unforeseen and therefore threw the UN off of its original plans. However, it hadn't really occurred to Alfred just why Yao decided to get involved. He beat himself for not have noticing it earlier.

Russia had ordered his to.

China was now communist and had a mutual agreement with Russia; a 'I'll scratch your back if you scratch mine' kind of treaty. Though China had been doing all the dirty work and was risking his men out of the battlefield, Russia was the one pulling the strings. Ivan obviously had something to gain out of this conflict, and it bothered the hell out of America as to what it could be. Russia had been supplying North Korea with weapons long before the invasion, just how long ago was unknown.

It pissed him off that Russia thought it could control another country like that, even thought now China was his enemy. China had a _right_ to do what he wanted. If he needed help rebuilding after his civil war why didn't he ask him? He could have given him _freedom_. It didn't matter now though. He didn't give a rat's ass anymore. Once he took our Russia, China would soon fall after. Alfred smiled at the thought of the taller man kneeling before him in defeat and pain. It pleased him.

---

A few months later, Alfred's boss declared to the world (though many knew it really only applied to the communist powers) that the United States was prepared to defend 'free peoples'. This was a daunting task that Alfred was willing to take to further eliminate Russia's looming threat. He knew it was risking the lives of his children in uniform, but it was a necessary part of this undeclared war.

So far there hadn't been any official name to the feud between the two superpowers. Alfred had always just referred to it as just that; a feud. But it had grown to be so much more. After great deliberation, a name popped into his mind.

"The Cold War." He said it to himself. The name held more meaning to him than anyone could imagine.

He had changed so much in only a few years. It was like he was an entirely different person. He no longer was the fun-loving, adventuring-seeking 'hero' he had always claimed to be. No. Now, Alfred had been scared by the after effects of war. He saw the world as a much darker and twisted world, a world that only he could fix. Russia was the darkness that went against everything the American stood for.

He vowed to obliterate Russia off the maps and eliminate his name from the histories. He would destroy any man who dared utter the very name of Russia.

Oh yes, this 'cold war' had removed many emotions from Alfred. He had become heartless towards the larger nation. They next time the two superpowers met would be the last time either would see the light of day, for a nuclear war was practically guaranteed. It hovered just over the horizon and took the breath of the world away.

---

The war in Korea continued. It was nothing more than an annoying fly to Alfred. Every time he would try to focus on another issue, the fly would buzz about until he was forced to do something about it.

The fighting was pointless and stupid. Brothers were killing brothers. North Korea wanted to unite the entire peninsula under communism, but there would be nothing left to unite if this continued.

It didn't take long for the opposing side to come to this realization as well. A year later, in 1953, an armistice was signed by both parties, effectively ending the war. Though there was no celebration in the White House as many events prior to the war's end further drove America to the edge of sheer madness.

Alfred had received an unexpected visit from Arthur. He had asked if their bosses were having a meeting, but discovered that his boss hadn't made the trip 'across the pond.' "We need to talk, America." A little surprised by Arthur's seriousness, Alfred led then down the main wing of his house and to the very last room. The two sat down, across from each other, in a private conference room.

"So what do you need to talk about, Arthur?"

The older nation looked his former colony straight in the eye. "I need to tell you something."

Alfred laughed. He always tried to act like his old self around others, especially the other nations. He wouldn't dare show them how mentally weak he had recently become. "That again? Good, maybe this time we won't be interrupted."

"This is serious America. And please, don't be angry at me when I tell you. If it was up to me, it would have never happened."

Oh god, he really _had_ turned to communism. Alfred had always prepared for it, but now that it was happening he didn't know if he could handle fighting Arthur yet again.

England took in a deep breath before speaking. His palms were cold and clammy. He didn't know what to expect from the America. He couldn't read him like he used to and that scared him. "My people have successfully tested our own atomic bomb."

Alfred blinked. He would have much rather preferred to hear that Arthur was a communist.

Silence.

Utter silence.

It unnerved England. Just as when he was going to tell him before, he knew that America was mentally unstable. He wished that the blonde would do something, anything, to signal that he understood.

America slowly reached up for his glasses and, with a shaking hand, placed them on the table. He rubbed the bridge of his nose and exhaled. He still had not said a word.

"America?"

Nothing.

"Alfred, please. Say something."

Before anyone could blink, the younger nation rose from his seat and leapt over the table at England. He punched the other man square in the jaw and effectively knocked them down to the ground. When Arthur gathered himself, Alfred was on top of him; his eyes fuming. He swore that the American was burning a hole in his head.

Arthur grabbed his jaw and called out in pain. "Jesus America, what the hell was that for?!"

"What the fuck is your problem?!" Alfred's vision was blurred without Texas, but he could clearly see England's eyes widen beneath him.

"How could you even _think_ of building such a destructive weapon?! Do you not see all of the pain it's caused? Not just for me and Russia, but for _everyone_?! Are you so selfish that you thought you needed to build one just to feel safe? How dare you! How fucking _dare_ you!" By this time, the few tears that had welted in the corner of America's baby blues dropped down to land of England's cheeks. He was just so fed up with everything, and now England was getting involved in the arms race? He felt as though he had been stabbed in the back.

America didn't even attempt to move off of the older nation, nor wipe the tears from his eyes that continued to roll down his cheeks and down to the pinned man below. "You'll go mad, Arthur. You'll wish that you'd have never created them. I hope you can take all the shit that you're gonna be dealt, cause nothing's gonna be pretty now. Not anymore. You wanna be a superpower? Fine. Have fun, 'cause I sure as hell aren't." He sniffed and finally wiped his pain away.

Arthur was stunned. Absolutely stunned. He knew that America had changed since the war ended, but never to this extent. He had no idea just how much the younger nation was hurting and it truly pained him to see him like this. He continued to lay down on the ground as America slowly rose to his feet and stumbled back to his chair. He rubbed his eyes once more before replacing Texas. Only then did Arthur sit up. He felt his jaw and hissed at the pain. His America was still strong, all right.

Again, they sat in silence. It was something they had grown accustomed too.

Shortly after, a few Secret Service men stormed into the room to see what the cause of all the noise was. Even though they were in the very last room in the hallways, the sound of Alfred's yelling echoed down towards the Oval Office. Arthur stood, trying his best to hide his now red face. "I'm sorry to have disrupted you gentlemen, but we were just having a heated discussion over the war in Korea. Now, if you wouldn't mind leaving us…" The men looked suspiciously at the two personified nations before leaving.

"You should leave too, England." Alfred held his face in his hands, somewhat muffling his words.

Arthur nodded, even though he knew it wasn't seen. He made his way towards the door, and then stopped with his hand of the doorknob.

"I'm not joining your 'arms race', nor do I have any desire to be a superpower. There's only enough room in this world for one hero. Goodbye, Alfred." And with that, Arthur left for his own home, wanting to get some ice of his jaw as soon as possible.

Hero…what a funny word. He wondered who that hero was.

Alfred continued to sit with his head in his hands. His hair draped around the edges, some pieces lightly brushing against the wet part of his face. He remained in this position even as all of his build up anger rushed to escape through his tear ducts. He never cried. Never saw reason to, but now he finally knew that he was alone.

He trusted no one and no one liked what he had become.

He screamed into his gloved palms as he cried. He wanted all of his anguish to leave him. He never asked for any of this. He never saw it coming and now reality was crashing down on him and couldn't breathe anymore. He yelled at nothing as the tears rolled down his arms and puddle onto the table below. God, he had hated what he had become. A heartless monster.

He had become Russia.

This new found information only made him hate Russia more. He stood up and cursed Ivan as he flipped over the large oak table. It knocked over the chairs on the other side and crushed the chair that Arthur had been in. He breathed heavily as he continued to kick the table. It wasn't long before a crack appeared down the middle, effectively splitting it in two. Alfred was more determined than ever to eliminate Ivan's threat and forever kill the deranged man, wiping him off the face of the earth. A sly smile crept across his thinned lips at the thought. Maybe he would use one of Russia's own weapons to kill him. Maybe he'd used the weapon that started all this in the first place.

As he began to calm down, he wondered what he would do with all of Russia's land after he killed the larger nation. Maybe he could build a winter wonderland theme park with all the new land he would acquire. He liked the idea very much.

---

Before the war's end in 1953, the two superpowers faced a shift in power. America had just elected a new boss and Russia's had just passed away. Alfred saw this as the perfect opportunity to strike. Ivan was weak without a leader and the power struggle to replace Stalin could tear the man apart. For the first time, Alfred saw hope in effectively ending this Cold War.


	8. Psychological Warfare

**Chapter 7:**

Early 1950's

A New Russia

Alfred sat alone in the dining hall of the White House. His half eaten burger sat on his plate next to a few fries that were cold. Just a few doors down, his new boss was being informed of the large plate he was being dealt. Eisenhower may have known the basics, but America was sure that all the details would make him high tail it out of there. But surprisingly the new president walked out of the briefing with a smile. He smiled and the young nation and took a seat next to him. If the news of raising communism and nuclear war didn't surprise Eisenhower, then the fact that the man sitting next to him was his nation personified surely did.

"It's a pleasure to meet you America." He extended his hand.

"Same here, sir." Alfred faked a smile as they exchanged a firm handshake. "And please, call me Alfred."

The president nodded. "Of course Alfred." There was a slight pause as the man asked a waitress for a glass of water. "So how have you been holding up though all this, Al?"

America shrugged. "I'm not so sure anymore. This whole situation just really sucks."

Eisenhower chuckled. "Yes, it certainly does, but don't worry Al. We'll pull through this and in the end, we'll be stronger because of it. Russia is weak at the moment and we are certain to take advantage of it." The gave the younger man a warm smile. Alfred couldn't help but smile back. His new boss seemed like a nice guy. He was very determined to help him, that's for sure. Just like every other American, Eisenhower wanted this ordeal to end and to live without fear.

Just then, one of the president's advisors rushed over and whispered something in his ear. He nodded and stood up. "I'm sorry Al, but duty calls." He smiled again and gave a reassuring squeeze of the blonde's shoulder before following the other man down the hall. Yes, he definitely liked his new boss.

Over in Russia, Ivan was still struggling to replace the man who had rebuilt him from the ground up. Stalin had created this vast communist empire and to find someone to replace him was proving to be impossible. To the many outsiders who had despised him, Stalin was just the Russian version of Hitler, but Ivan took that as a compliment. To him, both leaders only wanted what was best for their respected countries. And that was what he had wanted too. Ivan wanted his people to live comfortably, even if that sometimes got caught in between his little rivalry with America. Oh, but it had grown into so much more now. Russia had heard that Alfred had completely lost it, but he had yet to see it. He hoped that he could see the broken spirit of the American close up soon.

Several months after America's new boss was inducted, Russia had found a new leader. Some guy named Nikita Khrushchev that Alfred didn't even try to pronounce and even when he tried, it sounded like he was choking on something, which made him smile knowing that his leader won the 'better name' war.

---

Another meeting, this time for NATO, was called for late in the year. Alfred certainly wasn't thrilled about going, but knew he had to. He did, after all, create the organization. It wasn't going to be long though; just a briefing of where all the nations were and if and help was needed anywhere. Sometimes, it really felt like America was carrying a 'big stick'.

Nations and their respected leaders each arrived to the hall where the meeting would be held, the same hall where Alfred first realized Russia's intentions. He shook his head as he followed Eisenhower inside. He knew that he needed to keep his cool and be a composed as he could. He was the hero the world needed and if he still claimed that title, he would need to act the part because God knew he couldn't in reality.

The bosses and personified nations each went into separate rooms. Afterwards, they would all rejoin. For now, however, the many nations that belong to NATO all sat in their regular seats and waited for America to lead the meeting. Alfred slowly walked to the front of the room. Behind him on a board was a map of Europe. Some countries were in blue and others were in red. It was obvious that the continent was divided between the two sides of communism and democracy. All that was left to do, according to NATO, was to make sure everyone was blue and eliminate any red.

Alfred lined his papers up all nice and neat in front of him. He glanced around the room and saw that everyone was present. Before ushering for everyone to quiet down, his eyes fell on Arthur, who was talking, civilly, with France. He looked at the side of his jaw where he had punched him and wondered if it left any mark. Not just on his physical body, but on his decision about the atomic bomb. He would find out when they discussed it later.

The young blonde called everyone to attention and the room quieted down. "Alright everyone, let's not make this a long one ok? We just need to hear a quick briefing on how you all are holding up and if there are any other countries we think need our assistance." He was being very formal for one and almost immediately Arthur had picked dup on it. Not only did Alfred wear a suit, which he knew the younger nation despised, but his speech was also different. His usual hyper self was toned down and no one dared question why. They all knew. It was a rhetorical question. England never took his eyes off his former colony as he spoke, wishing he would drop the act. His had unconsciously reached up to his jaw, the slight sting Alfred had left behind made his jaw clench.

France had begun telling of his situation. He had improved, yes, but there were some cities that still needed to be rebuilt. Though the mental scars were still there, France said his people were slowly recovering. Alfred softly smiled and nodded for the other man to continue his report.

He was interrupted by the door swinging open. Everyone's attention turned to the intrusion.

Russia peaked his head in with that childish smile of his.

Arthur immediately looked at Alfred. The American stood tall, his face completely unreadable. England, however, was sweating like a pig. This was not good.

"Good morning comrades! I haven't seen you in such a long time. How have you all been?" Ivan made his way inside and walked to the opposite end of the table from where America was. He stopped and turned to look at the blonde.

"Ah, America, I see you are doing much better than I have heard."

"Why the hell are you here Russia?" His face held firm like a rock. He would not break, not in front of the world.

"Why? Why, I wish to join NATO!"

Silence.

"I am a changed nation, Alfred-" "Don't call me that." My new boss is much more compassionate that Stalin. He wishes to join your organization to preserve peace in Europe and who am I to go against him?" As he spoke, Ivan had made his way over to the unreadable nation. He walked past him and stood before the large map on the board. "Ah, our warfronts. It seems you have quite a few, yet you still fear of mine expanding." He turned around and was met with America's back facing him. It was then he noticed his attire. "A suit, Alfred? You really have lost it." Alfred stood still, not moving from his position facing the others. He dared not look at anything except the grey wall before him or fear breaking his constraint to not beat the shit out of the Russian.

Sky blue eyes plastered to the wall, Alfred spoke. "Germany, would you continue the meeting? Russia and I need to have a conversation in private."

Germany rose from his seat quickly and nodded. "Of course."

For the first time since Ivan arrived, blue met violet. "Please, follow me Russia." The larger man smirked and followed America out of the room, waving off to the others as he did so. They walked past the other meeting, which had also been interrupted, and down the hall to a room far from the others. No one needed to hear them. Once Russia was inside the new room that looked just like a carbon copy of the one they had just left, America slowly closed the door. He cleared his throat to hide the sound of the large wooden door locking. Russia had taken the seat that was right in front of the door. He smiled up at the American, who leaned on the door. His hands were still on the doorknob, lest they be wrapped around the other's fat neck.

"Now, why are you really here?"

"I already told you Alfred, I wish to join you."

"I told you not to call me that and you're full of shit."

The Russian shook his head and sighed. "My new boss has some wonderful ideas, Alfred. He wishes to change me for the better, or what you would perceive as better. I am a broken man, just as you are. My people need the support of NATO to sustain their way of life."

"Which is communism." America interrupted.

"At the moment yes. My boss may change that, however."

"'May' is not 'will'. I can't just go off of what your boss may or may not do. I'm not an idiot."

Russia smirked. "Could have fooled me." He rose from his seat on the table and walked the few feet to Alfred. Ivan was half a head taller and much broader than the younger nation, but that didn't intimidate Alfred in the slightest. "So what will it be Alfred?"

"No." His voice was firm and his eyes burned into Russia's with an unnamed passion.

Ivan pouted. "Well that's too bad. Here I had hoped we could become friends again."

"We were never friends."

"Oh don't lie to yourself, Alfred. It will only make you _lose your mind."_ Russia bent down so that he was even with America's face. The last three words practically oozed with dark intentions. "But you already know what it feels like, don't you? To have no one to talk to, no one to trust. It's a sad, lonely world we have created, you and I. I can only imagine what our future holds." Russia stared into Alfred's glasses as he said all this, never once blinking. America felt his grip on the door tighten and sweat trickle down his left temple; his blood boiling.

Suddenly, Russia grabbed a hold of the smaller man's neck and forced him up and into the wall, his feet just dangling above the carpet below. Alfred gasped for precious air as Ivan lent to the side of the American's head, whispering in his ear. "You can't do it, can you? I can see it in your eyes your utter hate for me, how much you wish to just rip out my heart, yet you hold back. You are a coward. The world has no further use for you. I will take your place as the _only_ superpower and I will create the empire that Hitler could only dream of."

Alfred felt as if his head was swelling and his lungs shriveling from the lack of oxygen. He clawed at the larger man's strong arm, leaving tiny blood trails behind. Russia tightened his grip and smiled wickedly at America. He began to laugh and Alfred could take no more. With some unfound strength, Alfred kneed the other man in the stomach, causing his neck to be freed. He rushed at the hunched over nation and forced him back into the table. Russia opened his eyes to find his back lying on the table and Alfred returning the favor. His hands were not clamping down on his wind pipes. America was breathing heavily, still trying to recover his breath.

"You don't know what the fuck you're talking about! How many times do I have to tell you that we're _nothing alike_! You will never replace me! The other's need me more than ever to protect them from _you_! Even if you somehow bested me, your empire would be built on lies and deception. It would crumble faster than you would be able to build it." He forced all of his weight onto the Russian's neck, which gave him a sputtered gasp in reply.

Alfred smirked. He could end Russia right here, right now. It was what he had dreamed about for years. Russia was the cause of all his problems. Within a few minutes he could be rid of them all and restore peace to the world. Alfred smiled just as Russia had to him and lend down. He rested his head on the table next to Russia ear.

"I will kill you but you do not deserve the quick embrace of death I would deliver. No, your death will be slow and painful. I will destroy any hope of you ever returning."

Russia said nothing for the longest time as the two did not move. Alfred loosened his death grip on Ivan's neck, but did not remove his hands completely. The two stayed like this as the seconds ticked by on the grandfather clock adjacent to them.

Suddenly, Russia let out a hearty laugh. Alfred jumped slightly and stood back up, leaning over the other as he cackled. His eyes narrowed behind his glasses as he quickly ended the laughter by tightening his grip.

"Why do you deny the obvious still? I could have sworn my twin was speaking to me just then. Oh how you have changed, America!" He continued to laugh even as Alfred pressed down on his throat. "Shut up!"

The doorknob shook behind them and there was a knock on the door. "Alfred, are you in there? Is everything alright?" His eyes widened behinds his glasses that clung to the tip of his nose. It was Arthur.

"Yea, go back to the meeting Arthur! I'll be there is a sec."

Russia chuckled and stared up at the other man. "This front of your will only last for so long. Soon, everyone will know just how psychotic you have become. They will see me when they look at you." Russia finally changed their position and slammed America against the door. He made sure to keep him in place by his shoulders. Choking the life out of each other had grown to be boring.

"America! Open the door!"

"Shut the fuck up Russia!"

"Ahh, you finally see."

"See what? Alfred, what the hell is going on?!" By now, several of the other countries had all but abandoned the meeting to see what the commotion was. Apparently they hadn't gone far enough. America knew this would happen that the two of them would fight. He knew because he was finally thinking like the Russian. He hated to agree with the other man, but every word he has spoken was true. Alfred had finally stooped to his level. There was no different between them now other than one was blue and one was red.

But even now they had started to become purple.

Alfred felt someone banging on the door on his back. "Open the door America!" This time it was Germany. Alfred said nothing as he and the Russia exchanged glares and smirks.

"Looks like the gig is up Russia. I have back up."

"As do I, but all will be revealed it time."

The young blonde gave a puzzled as, without warning, Russia grabbed Alfred by the collar and threw him with such force towards the door that the American burst through and landed on a few of the unsuspecting nations on the other side.

"What the bloody hell?" England said as he rubbed his head from the impact. He looked down to see America sprawled out on the floor, also rubbing his head. Texas had flown a few feet farther and laid broken on the floor. Upon further inspection, Arthur saw several marks along Alfred's neck. Russia unlocked the door and emerged as if there was no man sized hole in the oak. He smiled at the American and grabbed his arm, helping him stand. Alfred shook his hand from the other's grasp and managed to stand on his own, thought everything was now extremely blurry.

"Get out." Was all he managed to say.

Ivan smiled and patted the smaller nation's shoulder. "When the weight gets to be unbearable, you know who you can _crawl_ too." He smirked and squeezed his hand on Alfred's iconic bomber.

Again he pushed the other away and sent him a glare that Arthur swore could kill. "Go to hell." America stood firm, as was his usual portrayal of himself when in front of the others. There was no way he would allow what Russia had said to become true. They would not see his weakness.

Ivan flashed his childish smile and adjusted his scarf. "I'll see you there, comrade." He walked through the crowd that had formed around them. The nations parted like the Red sea, not daring to come in contact with the large Russian. He stopped just before reaching the outer ring of the circle and looked over his shoulder. His eyes fell upon another blonde nation.

Arthur.

"As well as your allies."

The statement was directed towards Alfred, but Russia's icy cold eyes stared at Arthur, who had finally stood up. The chill that went up the Englishmen's spine was enough to knock him back down, but he too stood strong. Ivan tilted his chin up ever so slightly and continued down the hall. He met up with his new boss and the two left the building as quietly as they had come.

The meeting was abruptly ended as soon as they had left. The leaders needed to return to their homelands as soon as possible to decide new tactics against the growing communist nation. As many of the nations were reunited with their bosses, England walked over to Alfred, picking up the broken remains of Texas on the way.

"Here." He silently handed the glasses to their owner. He could feel they were of no use anymore and hurled them at the nearby wall, further destroying the bifocals. Arthur stood still. He really didn't know what to say to his former colony. There were no questions, as England could pretty much guess what had happened in the room had only spilled out into the hallway.

"Fucking communist."

"We'll get him, Alfred. Don't you worry." The warning was long overdue. They both knew this, yet said nothing of the comment.

"_I_ will get him." Without even looking at the older nation, America simply walked forward down the hall to find Eisenhower.

England knew that even though the battles had spread across the world, the war was still between Russia and America and that Alfred was determined to keep it as such.

The doomsday clock was ticking closer and closer to midnight.


	9. The Path to Sanity

**Chapter 8:**

1955-1960

The Path to Sanity

The journey home for America was all a blur, really. Eisenhower had lead him to the presidential limo and then through the airport to the plane. He was glad that he other nations had remained inside and hadn't seen him so pathetic looking. Texas had been left behind, utterly destroyed by the day's events and his own doing. As soon as they reached the White House, Alfred would grab his spare bifocals. He hated not being able to see, but at the same time it was nice to retract into his own little world of blurred colors and objects. No defining lines to differentiate between sky and soil. Everything was one and the same.

The plane ride home was completely silent, save for the occasional person who would ask Alfred if he wanted anything to eat or drink. His boss had gone into the private office aboard Air Force One and Alfred sat in what could be considered the 'living room'. A magazine had grabbed the American's attention for all of five minutes before laying open on his lap in abandonment. He gaze was focused on the passing clouds and the blocks of land below. Even with his poor vision is was very easy to see the green squares below. He always wondered how the earth looked so organized and well defined from high up but on the ground it was all a jumbled mess.

His thoughts drifted back to Russia. Damnit! The damn communist never seemed to leave even his most precious thoughts alone.

"_It's a sad, lonely world we have created, you and I. I can only imagine what our future holds."_

America could feel his hand grip tightly onto his knee at the very thought of what Ivan had said. It wasn't that the statement itself pissed off the young nation, it was the truth behind it that made his blood boil. Ivan had spoken from experience. Out of all of the allies, Russia was the most mysterious and most feared. He had long since grown accustomed to the loneliness that America was far from understanding. This was perhaps how the Russian managed to get under Alfred's skin. He knew exactly what he was going through and knew all of his weaknesses and strengths, if there were any left.

---

"Are you accusing me of being paranoid?" A few hours had passed since finally arriving home. The president and his country were currently sitting in the oval office. It had become a common meeting place for almost everything the two would talk about; war related of not. The president sighed and took a seat in his large leather chair. He leaned back, the sun slowly creeping behind the gardens that could be seen from the large window behind him.

"I'm accusing you of being overly aware. We have more important matters that we must focus on. Our people are suffering from this paranoia. Russia's people are suffering from his utter indulgence in this imaginary war. The welfare of the American people should come before anything else Alfred and you know that." Eisenhower sat up to pour himself and Alfred a cup of coffee. He slid America's glass over to him, which he accepted with a little guidance. The president then took a sip of his own before resting it against his armrest.

"Russia is getting to you and that is exactly what he wants. We must fight back, but not if it endangers the people."

"But Russia _is_ endangering our people, don't you see that? He's a nuclear cloud just looming over us, waiting to strike at the most opportune moment!"

"Which is now." The president responded calmly.

"What?" Alfred just blinked in response.

"You are weak America. It was most obvious at the NATO meeting. Now that Russia knows this, I would not be surprised if he would attack us now."

Alfred thought for a moment as reality settled in. He had let Russia get inside his mind at the meeting and had shown him just how vulnerable he had become. He slammed his fist on the table and bit his lip. His cup of coffee shook violently, spilling some of the scolding liquid onto the blonds' hand. He showed no reaction to the burn as he looked distantly at the ground. How could he have been so stupid!

"That damn communist…"

"How far you can go without destroying from within what you are trying to defend from without?" Alfred gave a puzzled look at the president, who smiled from behind his raised cup of joe.

"I'm sorry?"

"At this rate, it's only a matter of time before Russia takes us from the inside, and he wouldn't have even lifted a finger." He held the warm cup in both hands. He leaned back and closed his eyes.

America starred into his coffee. His boss had never been so right. Alfred was effectively causing his own demise. _He_ was the one who was so worried with communism spreading. _He_ was the one who saw Russia as the next Germany. No one else helped him (not that he had even asked them too). No one was as worried as he was; even those states that Russia had claimed. So why was the American so afraid?

Even he didn't know the answer to that question.

The blond felt for the table and set his full, and now cold, cup of coffee on the oak desk. He stood up, excusing himself, ad felt around the room until he found the door. Why hadn't he gotten his glasses yet? Didn't he say he was going to as soon as they touched ground?

Alfred felt himself bump into someone and uttered a "Sorry." The person then placed something on his face. He could clearly see the man in front of him, now that said man had given him his glasses. He smiled. "Hey, thanks."

"No problem. Hey, can you tell me if the president is still in his office? I need to have a word with him." The man was slightly shorter than America and had on a very decorated Air Force uniform. From his badges, Alfred could tell he was a Lieutenant General and from his age, could assume he had been flying almost as long as planes had been in the skies.

"Uh yea he's still there." The man gave a quick salute, which the blond returned, before scurrying off into the room he had just left. Alfred wondered what was going on but quickly dismissed any thought of it to continue on his way. He had originally planned to go back to his room, but now that he could see, perhaps he would go someplace to clear his mind. He knew exactly where to go.

The presidential gardens were like a scene on a postcard. Alfred assumed that every flower known to man was planed here, there were so many. The shrubbery was all tripped to perfection and the overall layout of the vast garden took the blond to a whole other world. It was nice that this personal oasis, which the First Lady helped to design, was in his backyard.

America took his time walking through the garden, taking in every single beautiful detail. He hadn't spent much time here since the Cold War began. He missed it.

He eventually found a bench perched near a fountain. Alfred gladly took a seat and watched as the water flowed out of the statue and back into the pool. Everything so peaceful and serene, so opposite to what he had grown accustomed too. He spent a good majority of his day on that bench, thinking of this and that. Then one thought in particular struck out of his mind.

He had been so consumed with trying to find the differences between Ivan and himself that he had been so ignorant to the similarities. It was just like an American, to refuse to acknowledge that he could be anything like the communist douchbag; to refuse any other ideology but his own. That was what had driven him insane. That was what had made him show his weaknesses to the world. _That_ was the answer to his question.

So why not fight fire with fire?

If Russia knew his faults through experience, America would fight back with wit. It wasn't always present, but when Alfred put his mind to it he could out-wit anyone. Alfred made a mental list of the differences between the two superpowers, which turned out to be shorter than he had hoped for. Russia was communist and America was democratic, that one was obvious. Russia was oppressive and America was all about freedom; another no-brainer.

And that was all Alfred could think of. "Wow, have I been an ignoramus."

Next were the similarities. The two countries were superpowers. They both wanted to be number one and knew that someone had to lose. Because of this, they had both been driven to isolation, no matter how many countries Russia would conquer or how many nations helped Alfred. Both nations now knew the consequences of being alone. This would be America's new weapon. Russia assumed he was still fragile, but the next time they would meet America would make sure to prove the taller man wrong.

Alfred continued his mental checklist and a new term popped up. _Psychological warfare_. That was really what their cold war had been all about, messing with the enemy's mind. As of late, it had been pretty one sided, but with this new-found information, Alfred would finally best the communist bastard. The hero's old smile slowly crept across his lips. He was finally out of his slump.

He continued to sit and took in a long breath. The faint smell of petunias and tulips filled his nose. He breathed a sigh of relief and for the first time since the Second World War ended, Alfred could relax. He'd be quick to tell his boss of his discovery, but for now, the world would wait for him.

---

Later that day, Alfred met with President Eisenhower, yet again in his office. This time America had some cola and his boss a cup of tea. The sun was setting over the gardens where Alfred had been enlightened. He was very eager to tell his boss of the news, hoping that it would lead to a swift end to this annoying war, but the president requested that he speak before hand.

It was a small announcement, nothing too big but was still something Eisenhower felt his nation personified should know about. "Al, today I met with a top ranking officer in the Air Force. We spoke about the absolute threat of Russia and we came up with an idea."

The blond nodded, remembering running into the man, and nibbled on the end of his straw.

"We have created the Strategic Air Command to post a twenty-four hour watch in anticipation of a Soviet surprise attack capability."

"Twenty-four hours?" Somehow that felt like it would cost a lot of man power.

"We can't take any risks. It will monitor any movements that Russia makes."

"What about any other countries? Like England?" Alfred continued to chew on his red and white straw.

"Yes. The range of this technology is quite impressive and can always be increased by attaching it to a plane." The president lightly smiled and leaned back. He had yet to take a sip of his beverage.

This new technology sounded rather cool to the young blond. He was sure to have the upper hand on the Russian now. Even if he had the _cahones_ to attack him, America would snipe it down before it even left ground. He smirked to himself as he felt is old heroic spirit slowly awaken from dormant.

The next hour was spent with America telling his boss about his new discovery. They would wait for the most opportune moment to reveal this, however. At the moment, Russia thought Alfred to be weak and paranoid, but he was slowly on track to his old self. Alfred did almost all of the talking, with Dwight merely smiling and nodding. It was very reassuring to see Alfred out of his slump. There was finally an end in sight to this power struggle.

---

Just a month later, Eisenhower received some troubling news.

The United States was falling far behind the Soviets in missile capabilities.

Alfred was certainly upset by the news, but he knew they could recover. His scientists were working around the clock to build up their stock of missiles, nuclear and not. Shortly after finding out the news, the president announced to the American people that there would be a campaign to build fallout shelters as a precaution.

Alfred knew it would make his people uneasy again, he could feel it, but he knew it had to be done. His people's safety was most important to him.

Suddenly there was a mad rush to compete with Russia once again. Alfred himself even went to help with building some weapons. Some missiles were as tall as him and others looked like skyscrapers. If anything, America was sure he beat Russia with his variety of weapons. It was eye opening to see the deadly weapons so close up. It made him wonder about the consequences of actually resorting to using them. He shivered at the thought of a nuclear winter.

He made his way over to another missile that needed to be assembled. Another man ran over to him. He appeared to be very young, and Alfred wondered why he was even working here in the first place. "Sir, This just arrived for you."

The young man handed him a letter. There was no return address but from the weird stamp he could tell exactly where it had originated. "Thank you. You're dismissed." The two exchanged salutes and the boy ran off to continue his work.

Alfred walked away from all the action to read his letter in private. He walked outside of the hanger (once used to make planes, but had since been converted to assembling weapons) and lent against the metal exterior. Opening the letter, there was the iconic symbol of a hammer and a sickle. America bit his lip, arguing with himself if he even wanted to read it. He knew it wouldn't be good, but he did so anyway. Hell, maybe Russia had written to him of his surrender. He chuckled at the thought and opened the thrice folded paper.

_Dear Alfred,_

_I heard your boss has finally realized that you are far inferior to us. Our sheer numbers are overwhelming you. (Alfred pictured Ivan saying his stupid 'da?' at the end of the sentence.) It seems that we are caught in a game of cat and mouse, I being the cat of course. I write this letter to inform you of a little proposal my boss has come up with. Why not prove our assertions by challenging you to a shooting match? It can be like those 'quick draws' you used to do in your rebellious days. (Again 'da?' popped into the American's head and he gripped the paper harder.) I hope you consider taking up my offer. It will do us both good to finally prove that I am superior._

_Your dear enemy,_

_Ivan_

A sour look crossed over America's face. Was the Russia so stupid to actually challenge him to a shooting match? Now, had the weapon of choice been a pistol, Alfred would have undoubtedly won. He still had some of his old gun slingin' tricks up his sleeve. But nukes? Atomic and hydrogen bombs? Russia was crazier then he thought. Of course he wouldn't respond, but Ivan had a lot of balls to provoke him like that. Perhaps if he was still filled with paranoia, Alfred would have easily gone through with it, but he had his wits about him now. America crumpled up the letter and shoved it in the pocket of his bomber jacket. The president didn't need to know about this.

---

Nothing was heard of either nation throughout the year of 1958. It was a relatively quiet year, some gloating here and there and some small updates on Russia, but overall it was peaceful. Towards the end of the year, news got out that Alfred had tested a missile that was capable of reaching Moscow. The test was in England, which many were surprised that Arthur would want to get in between the two superpowers. Arthur had immediately declined America's offer to aim the missile on his homeland, but upon seeing the 'new' Alfred, he had a sudden change of heart. Was this not the man he had seen go absolutely bonkers just a year earlier? It baffled Arthur as to how America could act like old self. Perhaps it was just his former colony putting on an act, as he had always done, but he dared not question it. The two English speaking nations loved the thought of being able to reach Russia in a matter of minutes. Even after all that had happened, Alfred still had some allies (mainly Arthur, which was out of spite and guilt). Because of this, it was easier to back up his threats of bombing. Russia couldn't reach him from the motherland and Alfred had heard rumors of Ivan's and Yao's relationship falling to pieces.

The last year of the decade was also relatively quiet. There were some things going on in Latin America that had America worried, but the new leader there was Marxist. Sure, it wasn't Democracy, but it wasn't Communism either. Besides, Alfred had other, more pressing matters to deal with at home. He didn't have time to get involved in another world affair.

On the flip side, Russia found himself influencing another country. Somehow he had convinced communist leaders in Vietnam to also 'influence' the southern half of the nation. Alfred swore that he wouldn't get involved.

---

**Author's Notes**: I'm sorry for the horrible chapter! I just needed to get this one over with so I can get out of my slump and get back to the action! Also, don't worry, saneAlfred won't be around for long, I promise! Haha : )

Next chapter will be awesome, so please excuse the hot mess that is this chapter!


	10. The Kingdom That is Kennedy Part 1

**A/N:** So the next few chapters all take place during JFK's presidency. Since there was so much going on, I'm diving them up into several parts (Cuban Missile Crisis, Space Race, Vietnam, Assassination just to name a few) so bear with me as I'm trying to make these chapters really REALLY good, cause Kennedy was a great man and I really want to portray that.

**Chapter 9**

Sino–Soviet Split/Inauguration/Bay of Pigs

1960-1961

"Our treaty is over, aru. If you could even call it that in the first place."

China had practically barged into Russia office that he had let the taller man use in his house. The desk was littered with unfiled documents and bills that should have been looked at months ago. Though the much smaller Yao held a rather firm and upset expression across his face, Ivan calmly has his feet resting atop a stack of papers on the desk. He looked at the much older nation as he placed his hands in his lap.

"Now, Yao, you can't be serious. You're just upset because I haven't been paying attention to you lately. Taking over the world leaves little time for socializing, you know." Ivan lightly smiled. He really did have quite a lot on his plate that day and the Chinese man was certainly taking away precious time. "We can talk later, but now-"

"No! You have ignored me and my people long enough, aru! Not only that, but you treat us as if we are your slaves! I will not tolerate it anymore!" China walked right over to his desk and slammed his palms on what could be seen of the polished surface. "For the past four years you have treated me as if I was beneath you and I feel our roles have reversed."

Ivan did not move his feet off of the desk nor did anything else for that matter, save for a few papers that had fallen. His expression changed slightly from content to displeased. "I am sorry that you feel this way comrade, but I did not mean to offend you" Ivan lifted his feet off of the desk and sat normally. He began to dig through the stacks of papers, looking for none in particular.

"My boss and my people wish to end our alliance. I am grateful that you helped me though my civil war but you have overstayed your welcome." Yao reached into his breast pocket and pulled out a rolled up piece of paper. "This is to veto our treaty. It would be in your best interest to sign it." The much older man carefully unraveled the document and laid it gently in front of Ivan. It seemed that he had compelled himself from his outburst of emotion just moments before.

The Russian gazed over the words of the treaty and nodded. It surely would take the strain of caring for another country, but he would lose a rather important ally. He knew that China wouldn't get off of his back until he signed the damned paper, so against all strategical logic, Ivan reached for a pen and scribbled down his signature next to Yao's.

"Thank you, aru. You have just confirmed that my form of communism is superior as well as added a third party to your little war with America." Yao rerolled the veto and placed it back in his breast pocket. He bowed towards the Russian. "You have twenty-four hours to pack your things." China walked towards the door, but was stopped when he heard Ivan's syndical sounding laughter.

"You wish to join our little war, da? Have you not seen what it has done to Alfred? Even I have to admit that he was once a powerful nation, but now he is weakened by paranoia." The large man rose from his chair and walked over to the much smaller Chinese. His violet eyes pierced into dark orbs. "And I can say with certainty that is won't be long before you succumb to the same disease." With the, Ivan flashed his childish smile and walked out of what was now his former office, leaving behind a startled and unsure Yao.

---

Alfred was sitting on the balcony of the white house next to the new First Lady, Jackie Kennedy, in front of thousands of citizens who had all come to watch the peaceful transfer of power that is the inauguration. Alfred really didn't like to get too involved in politics, but the race for the presidency had truly been history in the making. It was easy to see that the people loved the man who was to become president. Women swooned over him and men thought him to be a hero, even though he had done nothing more than make the same promises others had made before him. However, John Fitzgerald Kennedy had a certain aura about him that made everything better and only added to America's new found sanity.

Alfred smiled as the people cheered for the president as he left Jackie's side to be officially sworn in as the thirty-fifth president. He clapped and looked over at Mrs. Kennedy. She was a beautiful woman with an elegance to rival Arthur's Queen.

Before realizing it, the president had repeated the Oath of Office and the people cheered. From his seat so high up, Alfred saw some people crying tears of joy and noticed that everyone was smiling, _everyone_. It certainly was rare to have everyone support the one man who would, in essence, hole their future in the palm of his hand. Mr. Kennedy took his place at the podium and waited to begin his speech as the crowd became silent.

"_We observe today not a victory of party, but a celebration of freedom — symbolizing an end, as well as a beginning — signifying renewal, as well as change."_

His voice was rich with determinism. He was the voice of the new generation. Alfred sat completely upright in his chair, his back never once touching the back of the chair as he listened.

"_To those peoples in the huts and villages across the globe struggling to break the bonds of mass misery, we pledge our best efforts to help them help themselves, for whatever period is required — not because the Communists may be doing it, not because we seek their votes, but because it is right. If a free society cannot help the many who are poor, it cannot save the few who are rich."_

America smiled. The people applauded their new leader's words and Alfred hadn't felt so empowered since World War II nearly thirty years prior. This man spoke the words that he and his people had needed to hear for so long. The inauguration process had always been somewhat droll to the young nation. The president would make a speech about current affairs and then he and the First Lady would party into the wee hours of the morning. Today, however, was something different, something new, and America had never been more eager to sit with his new boss in the Oval Office like he had done with all the others.

"_Finally, to those nations who would make themselves our adversary, we offer not a pledge but a request: that both sides begin anew the quest for peace, before the dark powers of destruction unleashed by science engulf all humanity in planned or accidental self-destruction.  
We dare not tempt them with weakness. For only when our arms are sufficient beyond doubt can we be certain beyond doubt that they will never be employed."_

Suddenly the arms race popped into his mind. Alfred hoped that somewhere, Russia was listening to the president's speech and taking notes. He didn't want to fight with the arctic nation; he was tired of fighting, but he supposed that it was just another part of life. There were times of peace that would be followed by times of war and vice versa. Perhaps, peace could be obtained within the next four years.

"_All this will not be finished in the first one hundred days. Nor will it be finished in the first one thousand days, nor in the life of this administration, nor even perhaps in our lifetime on this planet. But let us begin."_

There was another round of applause. As America clapped with all of D.C, he glanced over at the First Lady. She was clapping too, in a very dainty sort of way. A smile graced her lips as she looked over at her husband. Alfred wondered what was going through her mind. Sure, she must have been so proud of her love, but was she scarred too? Being the leader of the free world was a daunting task, but with the president's next words, Alfred knew he was up to the challenge.

"_In the long history of the world, only a few generations have been granted the role of defending freedom in its hour of maximum danger. I do not shrink from this responsibility — I welcome it."_

Jackie looked to her right and smiled at her personified nation. America warmly smiled back as again there was a pause for cheers.

"_With a good conscience our only sure reward, with history the final judge of our deeds, let us go forth to lead the land we love, asking His blessing and His help, but knowing that here on earth God's work must truly be our own."_

The president backed away from the microphone, signifying that his speech was finished. Alfred hadn't even noticed that the president had been talking for well over ten minutes; he was so focused on what the man had said. Everyone on the balcony stood and from what he could tell, so did everyone below. The people cheered and clapped and the president shook hands with his predecessors. He then made his way towards Alfred. For once, the nation was dumbfounded as he smiled and the two shook hands.

"It's wonderful to finally meet you, America."

"It's a pleasure Mr. President, and please, call me Alfred, or Al."

Their hands finally broke apart and Kennedy placed a warm hand on his nation's shoulder. "Of course Al, as long as you call me anything but 'Mr. President'. It sounds too formal."

America smiled and nodded in understanding. His smile lasted as the First Couple hugged and even through the final party of the night they attended. America had never felt so happy.

---

It was only three months into Kennedy's presidency and already he was making a very bold move. The president had requested America audience and the two met in the second home that was the oval office. Alfred wasn't really sure why the president had called for him, but he was eager to be able to sit with his boss. After all, both of them had been very busy, leaving little time for them to discuss anything together.

Alfred took his usual seat in the leather chair in from of the oak desk and the president sat in his own leather seat behind it. Because he wasn't sure what the meeting was about, America didn't bring his usual cola. He didn't know why he was so nervous, it wasn't like he had never done this before. Sure, it was always a little awkward when meeting with a new leader, but this time it was a little more difficult.

"Thank you for coming Al. I want to discuss something with you that President Eisenhower was working on before he left office." Alfred gave a slightly confused look. He didn't know Eisenhower was working on something towards the end of his term. Few presidents did little after their successor was elected other than wait out the last months and days of their term.

"What was he working on?"

"I looked over all of the documents and saw that Eisenhower was planning an invasion of Cuba to overthrow the government there." The youngest president in America's history leaned forward and rested his elbows on the desk. For a moment, it looked like he was much older then he seemed. "I wish to continue Eisenhower's plan and go on with the invasion."

America blinked and leaned slightly forward. "But why? Cuba hasn't really done anything. Sure, Marxism isn't the greatest thing ever, but they're not bothering us."

Kennedy nodded in understanding. "It is to prevent them from bothering us. As you said, Marxism isn't the most ideal for of government and with Cuba being so close, they could become a real threat. The invasion would be fueled by exiled Cubans, all we would do is back them up."

The president's world soaked in Alfred's brain for a few minutes. He had never thought of that before. Since Fidel Castro came into power, America had just simply ignored what his southern neighbor was doing. It unnerved him that the two nations were so close. At least with Russia there were several hours of distance, but he and Cuba were in the same time zone for God's sake! Alfred nodded and stood up.

"Go fourth with the invasion. We can't risk having an enemy so close to home."

---

It was a complete and utter failure.

An embarrassment not only for John, but for the entire nation.

Politicians criticized the president's move as being too bold and without reason. It would be a month before he would wash away the shame that would be known as the Bay of Pigs invasion.

It only made things worse.

Alfred didn't understand why it had failed so miserably. Did the Cubans have forewarning to the invasion? Did some of the exiled Cubans turn their backs to the CIA and back to their homeland? These were question that few knew the answer to. The invasion only served to intensify the revolution that was offering in Cuba, which was exactly what America didn't want. Castro was more popular with his people than ever and it unnerved Alfred more than anything.

The last thing he needed was an enemy that he could practically wave to from Florida.

Just a month later, Kennedy was planning to clean his reputation with something so drastic and bold, Alfred wasn't sure if his goal was even possible.

A man on the moon.

It was something straight out of science fiction. For several years, hidden by the thousands of other things going on in the world, Russia and America had been battling it out to gain control of space. It sounded childish at first, but space truly was 'the final frontier'. The superpowers would develop satellites and other gadgets to throw up into the atmosphere to circle around the earth.

The Russians may have launched the first satellite, the first probe to the moon (whatever that meant, Alfred really didn't know), and had the first person ever to orbit the earth, but America would be damned he let is slow him down. He was always right behind the cold nation but never quite succeeding him. All that didn't matter though.

Both nations knew victory would come to whoever made it to the moon first.

President Kennedy told the America people in the presence of Congress that "We choose to go to the moon." Alfred could easily see the determination in his leader's eyes and he felt it flow through his own veins.

They choose, because it was there.

It wasn't long before the Apollo Program started up to launch man to the moon. The best scientist America had to offer began designing and building a method of transport to make president's dream a reality.

Alfred didn't know how Ivan reacted to the news, if he even heard it at all. He was sure that the Russia has dismissed it as another silly "American Dream". One thing he knew for certain was that Russia opinion of John F. Kennedy was low and the young man was seen as a joke. Alfred also knew that he was assumed to still be completely insane. He would certainly use this to their advantage when the two leaders would meet for the first time in Vienna. It would be the first time that Alfred would see Russia since his breakdown at the NATO meeting and he made sure that all of the cards were dealt in his favor.

---

**A/N:** Part one of a bazillion! Haha I hope to have the entire Kennedy presidency done before break ends. Don't forget to review and any ideas or commentary about how to handle the next few chapters are always welcome! Love you all!

Fun Fact: All of Kennedy's quotes are directly from his inaugural address. I love his speech so much. God, I'm such a history nut haha.


	11. The Kingdom that is Kennedy Part 2

**A/N: **What is this? I draw something for this story? You can take a gander over at deviantart (just search for Two Many Superpowers, it's a lineart), but be warned it's pretty bad haha.

**Chapter 10**

Vienna Summit/Berlin Wall/Tsar Bomba

1961

The Vienna Summit was only days away and Alfred was sure that the aristocratic Austria was happy to have the two most powerful and most psychotic countries over for tea. Heh what a joke. But Austria was quite neutral to both nations and was probably the best place to hole the meeting. Speaking of, Alfred had been informed that one of the main purposes of the meeting was dealing with Germany, which they both had a strong hold over. The Soviet-occupied East Germany wanted to sign a treaty with the West that might impinge on the rights of the American-occupied West. Alfred was sure that the treaty would fail since there was no way that he would risk the rights of the West.

There would be other topics discussed, mainly about their clashing ideologies. Again, America foresaw conflict. He wondered if there would be any real point to this meeting. There was no reasoning with the frigid nation and it was impossible to Change America's mind on almost anything. If anything, the leaders would size each other up and fine a way to break the other down, but America would be dammed if he let that happen.

Alfred was packing the few things he would need to take with him to Vienna. Since it was June, he packed lightly, opting to leave his iconic bomber jacket behind. He carefully folded his two suits and placed them in the suitcase with a few other things. He closed the bag and headed out of his room, where he felt something bump against his leg. He looked down and saw the president's daughter, Caroline sitting on the floor. She rubbed her forehead and sniffled. Alfred kneeled down to her and gave her a big bear hug.

"I'm sorry Caroline, I didn't see you there. I didn't hurt you did I?"

The young girl sniffed again and hugged her nation back. "No…I'll be ok."

Alfred pulled away and smiled at her. "That a girl. Hey, where's your brother?"

"We were playing hide and seek. I was running to go hide in daddy's office." The two of them both heard the piddle- paddle of little feet. "Oh no! He's gonna find me!"

Thinking quickly, Alfred helped her to stand and lightly pushed her in the direction of the room he had just left. "Go hide in my room. He'll never find you; there are so many nooks and crannies."

Caroline smiled and scurried off to hide. Alfred picked up his suitcase and continued on his way when her little brother, JFK Jr. ran up to him. "Hi Al! You see Caroline?"

America shrugged his shoulders. "No I haven't big guy. Maybe she went down here." He pointed down the hall and the toddler continued running, determined to find his sister.

Alfred smiled sweetly. It was always fun to have kids in his house. He walked a little longer until he found the president. After saying their goodbyes, the two left to board Air Force One.

---

The meeting was scheduled to begin any second and the damned commie hadn't even arrived yet! President Kennedy was seated in his designated chair and Alfred in his, to the left of his boss. Khrushchev's chair was to Kennedy's right with a small, round table between them with a pitcher of water and four glasses. Ivan was to be seated on the other side of his own boss, right across from Alfred.

The young blond rubbed the bridge of his nose and adjusted his glasses. He needed to try his best to make Russia still believe that he was crazy (which he still could have been). The knob on the large door turned and the heavy door opened with a ear-piercing screech. Russia and his boss were let in by Austria, who was quick to leave, closing the door behind him. Kennedy stood up, which caught Alfred by surprise when he and the Soviet leader shook hands. Alfred stood as well and did the same. Then, he shook hands with Ivan, who smiled and nodded, uttering a quiet. "Good to see you Alfred." The blonde nation glared and smiled in return. "Good to see you too…"

The men took their seats and dove right into what needed to be discussed. As Alfred had predicted, the treaty between the German brothers was shot down by the end of the first day of the two-day meeting; neither side finding a common meeting ground. There were some other things the leaders talking about that went in one ear and out the other to Alfred. He tried to at least make it look like he was paying attention by sitting upright, but through the course of the meeting he slowly slid down into his seat. Occasionally he would look over at Russia, who looked like he was trying to do the exact same this he was. He would sometimes chime in, but was relatively quiet. Every now and then the two would catch eyes. Russia would smile and unconsciously, America would do the same and he would mentally hit himself for doing so.

_"Force will be met by force. If the US wants war, that's its problem. It's up to the US to decide whether there will be war or peace. The decision to sign a peace treaty is firm and irrevocable, and the Soviet Union will sign it in December if the US refuses an interim agreement."_

Both Alfred and Ivan sat up when Khrushchev spoke. The expression the American's face was that of shock and confusion. The Russian's face was unreadable, though his eyebrows were raised. He was speaking to him (well, mainly Kennedy) as if he were a child! Alfred had heard bits and pieces of the outrageous and completely ludicrous terms that the Soviet leader wanted in the treaty and he had the audacity to even ask the U.S to sign it.

_"Then, Mr. Chairman, there will be a war. It will be a cold, long winter."_

It seemed that Alfred's and Ivan's expressions jumped faces. Ivan now looked shocked while America was smirking. He crossed his arms and looked over at his leader, whom he thought would be smirking right along with him. But he wasn't. Kennedy's face was stern and serious, yes, but there wasn't a hint of cockiness about it. Out of the corner of his eye, Alfred saw Russia giving him the death glare.

Soon after the little fiasco, the meeting was ended. Anything they hadn't discussed would be handled tomorrow and whatever was left out was left out. Khrushchev left the room as abruptly as he had entered. He didn't shake hands with anyone.

Kennedy did the same, but at least shook hands with Ivan before leaving. He told America not to be too long, because tomorrow would be a lot rougher. It was true. Alfred could only imagine the sour mood in which the meeting would start. Soon it was only Russia and America left in the room. Alfred poured himself a glass of the virtually untouched pitcher of water and sat in Kennedy's chair. Russia remained in his.

"So, Alfred, I haven't heard much from you since our last meeting. How have you been comrade?"

"Fine." He took a sip of the room-temperature water.

"That's it?"

"Why would I tell you anything more?"

Russia smiled and crossed his legs. "For conversation's sake. You've very, how you say, droll, now that you realize you are inferior."

America glared deeply at the Russian man, who was still smiling. "I never said that. I'm anything but inferior, especially to you."

"Ahh, they how is it that you are far behind me in missile stock as well as this little 'space race', as your people call it."

"You don't know that. I could have more then you and just not tell you," Alfred took another drink. He gripped the glass tightly.

"Like you would ever do that. If you had them, you would want to show them off, like a child and his new toy."

"You have toys in Russia? I wouldn't be surprised if what you call 'toys' aren't anything more then snowballs and string." Alfred smirked and would have high-fived himself if he wasn't trying to act tough.

"Amusing." Ivan stood, casting a shadow on the younger nation, and walked over to pour himself his own glass of water. "I've heard your new leader wished to further invest in your space program. Perhaps you'll finally catch up." He took a sip as he sat directly across from Alfred in his own leader's chair.

"Not perhaps, definitely."

Russia took a long drink from his glass and smiled. "Don't get cocky; it will only lead to your downfall." He raised the glass to his lips again.

Alfred gave a confused look and gripped his glass in both hands. "What? I would think you of all people would want that."

The larger man stood and placed his now empty glass on the table. "You would think that wouldn't you?" Ivan nodded towards his enemy and left the room.

"What the hell was that all about?" Alfred decided it was time for him to retire to bed as well. Russia sure was strange and it pissed the American off even more that in trying to fool the other nation, Ivan had completely confused him.

Tomorrow would be a new day, perhaps then he could gain retribution.

--

The second and final day of the meeting was, as expected, filled with tension and hostility. The two opposing leaders didn't raise their voices, but the after and frustration behind them was enough to keep Russia and America from sliding in their chairs. The personified nations gave their full attention to every word spoken, as opposed to faking such dedication the day prior. This time, however, the meeting seemed to be over before anyone knew it. Before leaving for home, everyone shook hands. When Ivan and Alfred did so, the Russia was smiling. It was a real smile, Alfred could tell, and not his usual fake, childish smile. Alfred didn't know what to make of it. It was weird. He had always thought that if Ivan ever truly smiled that his face would crack right in half.

Once back at the White House, Kennedy wasted no time in getting back to work on the Apollo Program. Alfred knew that he would win the space race; he was America after all and therefore had to win at everything. All that mattered was when. Hopefully it would be soon so he could rub it in that weird-o Ivan's face.

---

A short time after the meeting had concluded and everyone was making their final assessments of each other, Russia constructed a wall to be built right through Germany. It definitively divided the country into two halves; East and West. Alfred was informed of the wall mid-construction by a very angry and frantic Ludwig over the telephone.

"They have separated me from my bruder, Alfred! They gave almost no warning. I went to bed last night and this morning there's a wall that's almost as tall as me going right through Berlin!"

On the other side of the phone, thousands of miles away, Alfred was stunned. "What? Why?! Russia gave no indication that he was gonna build a wall while we were in Vienna…" Suddenly, he remembered; "_The decision to sign a peace treaty is firm and irrevocable, and the Soviet Union will sign it in December if the US refuses an interim agreement." _But it wasn't December yet, it was August. Was this the consequence to not finding an agreement to the treaty that Russia wanted?

"Russia woke me up today to show me the wall. When I asked his about it he said it was so people would stop crossing over. Families will be separated and Russia told be that he will placed armed guards along the wall, too."

Alfred rubbed the bridge of his nose and sighed. Well, this was just fucking fantastic. "I'll see what I can do. I'm sorry Ludwig, I really am. I'll do my best to get this settled before it becomes a real problem."

"Dankeshane, Alfred." The click on the other end signified the call was over, but yet Alfred held on to the receiver.

Try as he might, Russia continued to build the wall. No matter how many phone calls he made or how many times he played the sympathy card to world leaders, construction went on ahead of schedule. This was the last thing America needed to be worried about.

President Kennedy got word via a letter that Russia had tested a nuclear bomb. At first, Alfred shrugged, saying that it wasn't the first and certainly wouldn't be the last, but his boss read on. It was a stage three thermonuclear weapon. America didn't really understand what that ment, and he suspected that even Kennedy wasn't sure of its true meaning, but they both understood the basics of it. The weapon was called the Tsar Bomba and was without a doubt one of the (if not _the_) most powerful nuclear weapon ever.

Alfred felt the heavy weight of paranoia suddenly weave itself in his mind once more.


	12. The Cuban Missile Crisis

**A/N: **Sorry this chapter took so long!! Senior year is starting to kick into overdrive! Thank you so much for all of the support! 3

**Chapter 11**

Cuban Missile Crisis

1962

"How's the construction coming Ismael?"

A glance out of the window confirmed that everything was right on schedule.

"Smoothly."

There was an unseen smile on the distant line. "Good. Keep me updated. I'll call back in a few hours."

"You're going to keep your end of the deal right? If not, you can kiss your missiles goodbye."

The man took a long puff of his cigar, letting the exotic flavors dance around in his mouth. He let out a cloud of smoke from his mouth and nose, looking like _El Chupacabra_. Some wafted over towards the phone, which seemed to travel through the cord and to the receiver on the other line.

"Of course Ismael. Now why would I betray your trust? You have given me a great opportunity, just as I have done the same for you. Together we could exact our revenge on the United States. You remember the Bay of Pigs don't you?"

There was a scoff as Ismael chewed on his cigar.

"That's a stupid question. Of course I do! As long as you protect my people, I have no problem with you using my land, Ivan."

There was a quick intake of air on the other end that quickly escaped as a chuckle in cloud of smoke. Or rather, just carbon dioxide as it hit the frigid Siberian air. "Thank you Cuba. I can promise that you will be rewarded greatly for your cooperation. Now if you excuse me I have a few more calls to make. I will call back later to check up on the progress."

A click signified the end.

* * *

Alfred had a lot on his plate. The peace of mind that he had only just begun to adapt too was slowly fading away. The realization of just how far behind he had fallen in many aspects of the 'war' was causing unnecessary stress on the young nation and his equally young leader. Alfred did his best to try to help guide President Kennedy in how to handle Russia but there was little experience between the two. Like with presidents in the past, the duo sat in the Oval Office; away from the pitter-patter of little feet and the giggles that went along with them.

Though it was only the fourth day into October, the Kennedy's children made sure to remind everyone in the House that Halloween was on its way. Alfred truly enjoyed their enthusiasm because he certainly didn't have any of his own. He felt something was off, he couldn't say exactly what it was, but something didn't seem right and it unnerved him to no end. Alfred seemed to always have that strange feeling that someone was behind him; the so-called 'sixth sense.' He became on edge about every little thing and was suspicious of everyone. His peace of mind was short lived and already forgotten.

"Alfred, are you alright?"

The personified nation blinked. President Kennedy was leaning towards his deck, looking directly at him. "You blanked out for quite some time. Got a lot on your mind?"

"'A lot' is an understatement. I don't know what to do about this 'cold war' thing anymore. It's just gotten so old but I can't let that communist beat me!"

"An occasional loss is alright, Alfred. We learn from them and we move on. What we learn from the past can only improve our future." Kennedy smiled when Alfred nodded. There was a brief silence before there was a knock on the door. "Excuse me Mr. President, but there is a call for Mr. Alfred on line one. It's very important." With that, she quietly shut the door.

Somewhat puzzled, Alfred looked at the phone on the president's desk and cautiously picked up the call. "Hello?"

"Ah, hello Alfred. How are you doing this fine, October day?" The think accent gave the speaker away instantly.

"Ivan! How'd you get this number?!" He and the president quickly exchanged glances as Alfred motioned for Kennedy to leave. Nodding, he left the office for the safety of another room, just in case. "Why are you calling me?!"

"An old friend can't call in to see how you're doing? How rude." The sarcasm in Ivan's voice only angered the already fuming American. He had to take a deep breath to remain calm.

"You are not my friend, Ivan. Now tell me, why did you call?"

Russia smiled and nodded, unbeknownst to Alfred. "Ah yes, I called to inform you that your boss's mistake will come back to haunt you."

Breath. In. Out.

"What?"

"The _failed_ Bay of Pigs invasion." He emphasized the word just enough to drive a knife in the deteriorating mind that was Alfred's.

"That was a matter of my national security and had nothing to do with you. Why do you care?"

"President Kennedy is too young. He is not prepared well for decision making in crisis situations. He is too week and therefore, so are you."

Breathing.

In.

Out.

A sharp intake; like knives.

"You don't know what you're talking about you crazy commie. You don't know what I, what _we,_ are capable of!" Alfred made sure not to grip the phone too tight, because he knew he could break it.

"We will see little one, we will see."

A click signified the end.

* * *

It had been almost a week since Russia's call to the White House. Luckily, few people knew about the call and so word didn't spread. The last thing Alfred needed was to see his people in chaos like during the Red Scare. There was increased security around the President and his family as he continued to focus on the problems state-side, like turning the economy around and trying to settle the heated civil rights debate. Alfred felt sorry for his boss having to juggle so many important things. He, like the rest of the world, was changing. Only he was being bogged down by Russia's ever-looming shadow.

Alfred was currently re-reading a scripted version of the phone call between Russia and himself out in the garden. Of course it had been recorded and not ten minutes after the phone was set down did a secretary come in with the transcript of it and Alfred hasn't put it down sense. Something was troubling the American's mind. There had to be some hidden meaning behind the communist's words. He quickly skimmed over the words and found a few things that stood out. He made sure to circle them in red pen.

"_your boss's mistake will come back to haunt you."_

"_The failed Bay of Pigs invasion."_

"_President Kennedy is too young. He is not prepared well for decision making in crisis situations. He is too week and therefore, so are you."_

Alfred stared with intensity at the words. Maybe if he scared them or threatened to blast them with his laser beam stare, the words would talk.

Why did it seem that Ivan was bringing up Cuba? Alfred went over what he knew of the small nation in his head. Well, they were currently going through a revolution, which he had tried to stop. This, he knew, was the Bay of Pigs failure that many held against President Kennedy and himself. He also knew that Cuba was very close to Florida, which was one of the reasons they invaded. The last thing they needed was the revolution spewing into his land. Same went for the people of Cuba who tried to flee.

Alfred let all of that settle for a moment. Just what did it all mean? There had to be something! The young blond ran his hands through his hair and sighed deeply. Then he remembered his conversation with the President about the invasion.

_America blinked and leaned slightly forward. "But why? Cuba hasn't really done anything. Sure, Marxism isn't the greatest thing ever, but they're not bothering us."_

_Kennedy nodded in understanding. "It is to prevent them from bothering us. As you said, Marxism isn't the most ideal form of government and with Cuba being so close, they could become a real threat. The invasion would be fueled by exiled Cubans. All we would do is back them up."_

_The president's world soaked in Alfred's brain for a few minutes. He had never thought of that before. Since Fidel Castro came into power, America had just simply ignored what his southern neighbor was doing. It unnerved him that the two nations were so close. At least with Russia there were several hours of distance, but he and Cuba were in the same time zone for God's sake! Alfred nodded and stood up._

_"Go fourth with the invasion. We can't risk having an enemy so close to home."_

Alfred jumped out of his seat and ran as fast as he could to find the President. He had finally had his epiphany and couldn't waste any more time in relaying his new-found knowledge. As soon as he was inside, he immediately ran to the Oval Office. He burst through the doors and was relieved to see his boss sitting with his brother, U.S Attorney General, Robert Kennedy.

"Mr. President! I know why Ivan called!"

Reasonably startled, the older Kennedy ushered for Alfred to sit down to catch his breath. "What do you mean Alfred?"

"I know the reason behind his call to the White House last week! He was talking about how the Bay of Pigs invasion would come back to hurt us. He said that we were too young, and therefore to weak." The Kennedy's didn't seem to follow his logic.

"Then, I thought back to our conversation about the invasion, and how we were so worried because they are so close. _Then_," Alfred continued, sitting on the edge of his seat. "I remembered how angry Russia was about our missile testing in Turkey and that got me to thinking 'how would Ivan get us back?' And the answer is with Cuba!"

President Kennedy had a melancholy look about his face. "So you think that Russia is using Cuba to build missiles so they can get closer to us, just as we did with them?" Alfred's confermation nod only deepened the look on his face. The president turned to his younger brother, who wore the same look as he. "Bobby, take this info to the Air Force immediately. I want to confirm this with the best reconnaissance aircraft we have."

"Of course!" The younger Kennedy quickly stood up and was out the door in a few seconds.

"Well done Alfred. If your allegations prove to be true, it will save thousands of lives."

Alfred smiled. "I hope so."

* * *

Just as Alfred had suspected, the reconnaissance mission had taken pictures of a construction site in western Cuba. It wasn't long before the word spread throughout the nation and soon, the world. The president assembled with fourteen key officials, including his brother, to discuss their plan of action. It seemed that there were five options; Do nothing, use diplomatic pressure to get the Soviet Union to remove the missiles, an air attack on the missiles, a full military invasion or the naval blockade of Cuba, which was redefined as a more selective quarantine.

Well, doing nothing was never an acceptable option. An air raid would only give the world an assumption that the U.S was no more than a bunch of "trigger-happy cowboys" who would lose Berlin because they could not peacefully resolve the Cuban situation and as much as Alfred liked the title, even he knew it wasn't the right decision.

The group had decided that a blockade, though usually an act of war, was necessary. Kennedy felt that the USSR wouldn't attack because of a mere blockade. He ordered many of the top military troops to settle in Georgia and to be prepared to invade Cuba at a moment's notice. The President addressed the nation and the world shortly after.

"To halt this offensive buildup, a strict quarantine on all offensive military equipment under shipment to Cuba is being initiated. All ships of any kind bound for Cuba, from whatever nation or port, will if found to contain cargoes of offensive weapons be turned back."

Alfred was extremely excited to have discovered the missile before it was too late. This was a huge accomplishment by the Kennedy administration and was a positive step for the U.S in the Cold War. Now all they had to do was get Russia to give in, which the blond knew was going to be a challenge in and of itself.

* * *

Russia was infuriated. How had that idiotic nation found his missiles?! Ivan paced from one side of the room to the other, leaving an indentation in the think carpet with his boots. He was so close to finally ridding the world of that narcissistic nuisance and now his plans had been crushed. There was a knock on the door and the large man came to a halt. "What is it?" It was hard to miss the irritation behind his voice.

"Uh, It's Cuba, Russia. He's here." A frightened Lithuania sputtered through the door.

"Let him in." As the door swung open, Russia settled himself in his favorite seat.

"What the fuck happened to our deal Russia?!" The tanned man burst into the room and walked right over to the larger man. Lithuania, seeing that a yelling match was about to begin, quickly shut the door and left the men alone. "You were supposed to protect me! And now that damn America has found me out!"

Russia had his eyes closed and surprisingly had a calm look about his face, as if he were sleeping. It was a complete 180 from how he was just minutes before. "I have held up my side of the deal. He has not attacked you and if he does, only then will my words be put into use."

The Cuban gave a stare that seemed to pierce right through the Russian. He signed deeply and pulled out one of his famous cigars. He offered his ally one, who respectfully declined. "I'd prefer if you didn't smoke that in here."

"I don't give a shit." Ismael lit the thick end and took a few puffs to get is started. Immediately the room was filled with the sweet and bitter smell. He dragged a chain over so he was face-to-face with Ivan. "So, what are we going to do?" A cloud of smoke drifted over to the larger man.

Russia coughed a little and waved the smoke away from his face. "Well, Alfred has posted an embargo on your country, which is an act of war."

"So does that mean this little 'cold war' between you too is finally gonna be put into action?" He took another puff and lightly smiled as the flavors danced around in his mouth. This time, he made sure to blow the smoke up and away from the towering Russian.

"I'm not sure yet. But what I do know is that his actions will not go unanswered. Alfred is a fool if he thinks that I will just give up. I think there is some bargaining to be done." With that, the Russian stood. "If you'll excuse me, I need to go make a phone call." Ivan walked over the trail he had left in the carpet and quickly exited out the door. Cuba shrugged and continued to enjoy his cigar. Whatever Russia was planning on doing, he had better do it soon. With this embargo, Ismael started to feel the beginnings of a cold.

* * *

It had only been two days since his people were notified about the missiles and Alfred felt restless, just as his people did. He would never admit it, but knowing that nuclear missiles were so close to his home unnerved him. He had seen the destructive power they held and it was frightening to know that the weapons that he had created were now being used against him.

Alfred was sitting in the garden again. Thought it was quite cold, he continued to return to his favorite spot in the white house. He imagined Russia throwing a fit about the embargo and chuckled at the thought of the large man acting like a toddler. He smiled and looked up at the sky. It was a crystal-clear blue and there wasn't a cloud to be seen. It was peaceful and Alfred smiled. Even though he was feeling paranoid again, it was the simple things such as looking at the sky that calmed his nerves.

But, as if on cue, his trance was broken by one of the maids. "Excuse me, Mr. Jones, but there is an important call from a Mr. Ivan." She quickly handed him the phone, but quickly whispered in his ear "The call is being recorded." He nodded in understanding before she left.

"Hello?"

"Ah there you are. Just how long does it take for you to answer the phone?" Alfred wasn't even surprised that Ivan had called. He knew why.

"So I take it you want to talk about Cuba?" His voice showed little interest in their three second conversation.

"Well, aren't you smart? I would like to discuss the recent quarantine you placed on him. Really, Alfred, I would have thought you knew better, but then again, your boss does not."

Alfred sighed. He really wasn't in the mood to discuss this over the phone. "It's nothing to be discussed over the phone, Ivan. The only time I'll 'discuss' it with you is in person."

Ivan smirked on the other end. "Eager to engage me? Fine, where do you propose we meet?"

"The U.N building." He paused for only a second. "_With_ the others present. This involves them as much as it does us."

"If you say so. Tomorrow then?"

"Tomorrow."

"Goodbye, Little one."

A click signified the end.


End file.
